Deadly Storms and Silver Linings (Book 6: The Pink Blossom Series)
by angelfish333
Summary: A pirate's life takes unexpected turns. The sea can be unpredictable that way. Pirating has failed her and now Captain Frost must find her way in this new destiny. It is good that she will not be alone on this venture, but sometimes she wishes she was. After all, life as a pirate makes one only rely on them self. Who else is there to trust, in a kingdom that already hates her.
1. Chapter 1 Mistress of Seduction

A/N: I do not own any of Snow White with the Red Hair characters nor their world. This story is written with DraconianKat and many of our ideas were pooled in it's writing. **However, this was _her_ story**. Hope you enjoy this story.

Trigger warnings: physical abuse, lots of sexual content and a rape scene later on in the story. I will clearly mark the chapter with that scene. I don't like to write this kind of content into my stories, however, the story was abandoned, yet crucial to the rest of the series.

* * *

I hung onto the rigging about halfway up to the crow's nest. My long wavy auburn hair danced in the wind. My icy blue eyes searched over the vast expanse that was my ocean home. I took in a deep breath and smirked as we closed in on the merchant ship from Taurialle. It was alleged that this ship, in particular, was carrying something precious. It wasn't specific but, if it was worth money, I wanted to get my hands on it.

"She's spittin' distance away now, men! Get ready!" I called out to my men.

They erupted in excited cheers.

In a matter of moments, we pulled alongside and the beautiful chaos ensued. It didn't take long before they surrendered. As always, my men lined up the victims that were lucky enough to survive. I always liked to look them over in case they had any valuables on them.

I adjusted my ice blue shirt to show off just the right amount of cleavage. Reputation was everything. My shirt showed my perfect stomach and was tied together at the center. My snug silky pants had an ice blue waist tie and sat perfectly on my hips.

I fluffed out my hair then boarded the merchant ship and approached the lineup. "I'm Captain Frost." I saw fear enter their eyes. "I'm sure you know what I'm looking for. I'll give you one chance to hand it over." I stopped in front of a random man and bent at my waist giving him a full view of my cleavage. "If you don't, I'll have to resort to other means."

No one moved or spoke.

I stood up and was about to pick someone to work on first. No man could resist my charms and I could get them to confess. I **would** get them to confess.

"Captain! We found a stowaway." My first mate, Tetsu, called for my attention.

I turned and saw he had a firm grasp on a dainty blonde woman in a pale pink dress. Noble by the looks of it. I signaled Tetsu to bring her to me. I grabbed her face and forced her to look at me. Her ocean blue eyes were wide with fear. Good. She should be afraid.

"What's a noblewoman doing on a merchant ship?" I asked while giving her a little bit of my icy glare.

"I was running away." She stated boldly.

I was impressed, her voice didn't even waver. "Aw, was pampered life too tough for you?" I gave her an evil smirk. "You're going to wish you stayed home." Just then, the necklace around her neck caught my attention. It was the Ocean's Tears. Three tear shaped blue diamond pendants, hanging at varying lengths from the main chain. The intel had been right. It was worth a fortune. But forget selling it. That beauty I wanted to keep for myself.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" A gentleman protested.

I turned my head to face him. "What? Is she yours?"

He blushed violently.

I smirked again. "Then let's unwrap her a little bit." I gave my attention to the woman. "But first, I'm going to take this." I grabbed the necklace and relieved her of it. Then I put it around my own neck.

I took my dagger from my boot and, over the next few moments, I cut away the bulk of her clothes. Her skirt was just long enough to cover her, a generous amount of cleavage was showing, and a large portion of her stomach was visible. "There, much better." I grabbed her and stood her beside me, in front of the man that clearly liked her. "What do you think?"

"I think you're despicable!" He shouted at me.

I smirked. "I'm just getting started." I signaled for one of my men to pass me a rope. Then I tied the woman up. As I did, I noticed a simple silver ring on her left ring finger. Was she running away from a marriage? No. Nobles have nicer rings than that. I looked back at the man who had come to the noble's defense.

Fear entered his eyes and I knew I was right. "You two eloped, that's why you're so determined." I went and stood behind the woman. "You don't want anyone touching her but you…" I groped her breast.

She cringed and tried to pull away but I didn't let her.

"You wench! You'll pay for this!"

I released her. "Don't make me laugh! I've been doing this for a long time. It will take more than a simple merchant to get to me."

"All the goods are transferred, Captain." Tetsu informed me.

"Good." I walked over to the merchant and bent forward to show him my cleavage. His eyes went straight there. "Pity… I would have loved to have had more fun with you, but now that I have what I want, it's time to leave." I straightened up and addressed my men. "Let's shove off, men! We got what we came for!"

"Aye, aye!" They all echoed.

Once we were a fair distance away from the merchant ship, I proudly showed off my new treasure.

"That sure does look pretty on you, Captain." Tetsu complimented.

"Aye, it does." I agreed.

Tetsu reached out like he was going to grab my breast, but a quick flash of my icy glare reminded him to keep his hands to himself. I didn't seduce my crew. I didn't need anyone getting attached. All my crewmen knew it and they would get punished if they tried anything.

"Take us to Shayala!" I ordered the helmsman.

In the pirate lifestyle, there were two kingdoms that we could consider home. Obral was better for its brothels and had an excellent black market. Shayala was better for intel and recruiting. I was going there for the former. Good intel meant successful raids.

* * *

After a few days travel, we arrived in Shayala's main port. I went into the nearest tavern disguised as a typical barmaid. The tavern owner and I had an understanding. He would allow me to imitate one of his barmaids to gather information and I would give him a cut of any profits or bed him, sometimes both.

Luckily, a well-dressed man entered the tavern with a couple other men. They were well groomed and carried themselves with confidence.

I worked my way closer so that I could overhear what they were talking about.

"Final run before we get our shore leave. It will be nice to see the wife again." One said.

"You can say that again, Dayu. I don't like carrying such valuable cargo." The second voiced.

Jackpot. I moved a bit closer.

"Relax, both of you. I've made sure that we've taken the necessary precautions. And don't discuss it so freely."

"Yes, Fleet Captain Settan."

This was perfect! I definitely picked the right night to come.

I waited until they were ready for a refill then I moved in. "You gentlemen sure look lively tonight." I set more drinks down for them.

"We're on our last trip of our season." Dayu answered.

"That's exciting." I gave a sexy smile. "Where you headed?" I rested the tray on my hip.

"Tanbarun."

"Then home to Egron." Settan relaxed and took another big swig of his ale.

"Tanbarun is a fair ways from here." I played up.

"The Ariel is one of the best for speed. She'll shave three days off the journey." Settan bragged.

"I bet the Esmeralda is faster!" Dayu challenged.

"No way! The Sofia can outrun both of you!" Their friend added.

I giggle innocently. "Sounds like they're all magnificent ships."

"You got that right." Settan agreed.

"Well, it was lovely talking to you fine gentlemen, but I need to get back to work." I walked away swaying my hips.

I stayed 'working' until the Fleet Captain and his buddies had a few more drinks, then I gave the tavern owner what he wanted and headed back to my ship, the Night Angel.

I was greeted by Tetsu. "Any good intel, Captain?"

I smirked. "Get the best men together. You're going on an infiltration."

* * *

The sun was just peeking over the horizon and I kept my eyes towards the stern of the ship. They should be showing up any moment now. Tetsu was my first mate for a reason. He got stuff done quickly and effectively.

I told him to take the Ariel since that was the ship the Fleet Captain had bragged about. It was a good chance that the valuable cargo was with him.

"Here she comes!" The lookout called.

A smirk grew on my face. Now it was time for our payday.

Moments later, the two ships were side by side. The only men on the deck of the Ariel were mine. The rest would be down in the brig. My crew knew to leave the captain in his quarters. There was no greater satisfaction than conquering a man in his own quarters.

"Search the ship for anything else of value. I'm going to get the location of the best loot."

The men gathered around Tetsu as I made my way to the captain's quarters. They kept their voices low, but I knew what they were doing. Every time I would go in to conquer another man, they would place bets. There would be a few who would bet against me, but they always lost their money.

I snuck into the captain's quarters, closing and locking the door behind me. Fleet Captain Settan was still passed out flat on his back.

I removed his blanket carefully and mounted him, placing one leg on either side of him. Settan stirred a bit.

"Fleet Captain…" I spoke gently and seductively.

He stirred a bit more and groaned.

I started grinding against him. "Settan… wake up."

His eyes fluttered open and went wide with shock. "You're the barmaid from last night! What do you want? How did you get here?"

I smirked. "How I got here is none of your business and I'm pretty sure you know what I want."

He placed his hands on my hips to stop me from moving. "Stop this! I have a wife!"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt and, as sexy as you are, I'm not just after your body." I ran my hands down the front of his chest. "I want to know where your valuable cargo is hidden."

"I can't tell you that. Now get off!" He ordered.

I could feel him react under me. He was right on track. "With all your time away from home, surely, you must miss this kind attention." I started unbuttoning his shirt.

He grabbed my hands to make me stop. "No! I am a man of dignity and honor!"

"Oh… so you want to see me first? That is fine with me." I removed my shirt, exposing myself to him.

He didn't avert his eyes. Instead, he stared. He was wanting me more and more.

"You can touch them if you want." I smirked.

"I can't… my wife…"

"I bet she doesn't have as nice of a set as I do." I grabbed his hands and placed them on my breasts.

He was practically drooling as he froze.

"Tell me where your valuable cargo is and I'll give you more." I started moving my hips again.

Settan moaned in pleasure. I knew right then that I had him.

I leaned forward, pressing my breasts against him and whispering in his ear. "Where are the goods?"

He moaned again as I blew on his neck and then nibbled on his ear. "... I… can't…"

Time to step it up a notch. I tore his shirt open and began nipping his torso slightly, mixed in with some kisses.

"Stop…"

"You don't have to put on an act for me… it's okay to admit you want it."

He groaned in frustration and pleasure. He began to move his hands voluntarily.

I went back up to his ear. "Do you want me, Settan?" I blew lightly on his neck.

"... no… yes…"

"Where is the valuable cargo?" I removed my pants and worked at removing his.

"...In the floorboards…"

I lined him up with me. "Which deck?"

"... the third…"

I gave him what he was craving and in no time at all this supposedly dignified and honorable man was under my total control.

Once we were done, he started to come back around to his senses. "I can't believe I did that… who are you?"

I gave him a smirk as I tied him up. "Don't beat yourself up. No man can resist me, Captain Frost of the Night Angel."

His eyes widened. "Frost?! As in the Mistress of Seduction?!"

My smirk only grew. "That's right. I must compliment you, though. You held out about twice as long as most."

A scowl appeared on his face. "You'll pay for this, Frost!"

I laughed. "Everyone says that yet none have been successful. You'll be no different." With that, I went to the third deck and pried up the floorboards.

Sure enough, there was a whole stash of gems and jewels. It was a large case too. Almost too big for me to handle on my own.

I put on my gloves that I always wore when doing hard work. I needed to keep my hands soft. I lifted the box out and took it above deck. Needless to say, the men were overjoyed by this loot. It wasn't long before the valuable loot and the other goods were loaded onto the Night Angel. As we sailed away, I couldn't help but smile. Life was good and, at this moment, I didn't think anything could ruin this.


	2. Chapter 2 Shipwreck

Zen woke up beside Shirayuki, her hair thoroughly messed up from the previous night's intimacy. Zen loved watching her sleep and he wished he could stay like this forever but he was leaving today. King Izana had organized peace talks with Taurialle and was sending Zen as the Clarines representative. Zen couldn't really blame his brother for not making the trip himself. King Izana was busy in his efforts between the north and south parts of Clarines.

Ever since the conclusion of the war and Miko faking her death, the people of Clarines had been divided. Some believed that King Izana made the right choice for the good of the kingdom. Others believed that Princess Miko should have been given a choice and not treated like a bargaining chip.

Zen knew that his brother always thought of Clarines' best interest and he tried not to let family suffer because of it, but Zen couldn't help but feel hurt by the decision. The last thing he had wanted for his daughter was to be married off to someone as despicable as Prince Kotau. Then during the three years when they believed Miko was dead, Zen felt a strong resentment towards his brother.

Zen let out a sigh. They still had a long way to go and much to correct in order to make things right. Zen leaned in and gave Shirayuki a kiss then got out of bed and began preparations for the long journey ahead.

Zen was in his office doing some last minute paperwork so that Miko wouldn't have to deal with it while he was away. She had enough responsibility as it was. Desti was off learning the ins and outs of his noble family, Tancity and Rysa needed their mother whenever possible, and she had her own responsibilities.

There was knock at the door.

"Enter." Zen gave permission.

The door opened and Miko entered.

"Miko, what brings you by this early in the morning?"

She was silent.

Zen let out a sigh. "You're worried about my voyage, aren't you?"

"Yes… I saw what Prince Kotau was like. It doesn't feel right that you and Mitsuhide are the only two going to the negotiations."

"Unfortunately, it's necessary. With the rising tensions between the north and south lands, there's more work than usual. For me to go, is the most logical choice and Mitsuhide is the best person to accompany me."

"I understand…"

Zen got up from his chair and went over to his daughter. He could clearly see that this trip was troubling her. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I'll come back safely. I promise."

Miko tightened the hug for a brief moment then released it. "I know you will."

* * *

Zen and Mitsuhide were on their ship sailing across the vast ocean. Zen stood at the stern next to the helmsman. Now that they were about a few days into their journey, Zen started feeling a knot in his stomach. Being on the open water meant there was a better chance of running into pirates. If the situation allowed for it, Zen wouldn't hesitate to kill every pirate he came across. The fewer pirates there were in the world, the safer his wife and daughter would be.

"Good strong winds today. If this keeps up, you'll be in Taurialle in no time, Your Highness." The helmsman informed.

"That's good to hear." Zen placed his hand on the helmsman's shoulder. "If you can get us there sooner, that would be much appreciated."

"I will do my best, Your Highness."

After an uneventful trip, they finally landed in Taurialle. Zen could feel the tension even before stepping off the ship. The last time he had been here, was the unpleasant events that led to Miko faking her death.

Zen placed his hand on his sword. He knew he needed to put his personal feelings aside for now. He didn't want to start another war.

Zen and Mitsuhide mounted up with a small escort and headed towards the castle. Once there, they were greeted formally and then led straight to where the negotiations would take place.

After a whole week of negotiating, they had finally come to their agreement. Zen and Mitsuhide boarded the ship to go home. Zen couldn't have been happier that the tedious task was finally over. It would be five years before they would have to renew the agreement.

"Am I right to presume the negotiations went well, Your Highness?" The captain asked.

Zen nodded. "Better than expected." Although Zen still wanted to knock Prince Kotau senseless. He was a ruthless man that Zen would rather not deal with, but he could be grateful that his time was done here.

"Then we won't waste any time. I'm sure you're anxious to get home."

A smile crossed Zen's features. He couldn't wait to see his wife again. It was during long trips like this that Zen missed Shirayuki's company. She had always had a way to revive his spirits. Simply thinking of her gave him joy. "You have no idea."

Zen took his place by the helmsman as the captain shouted the orders to get underway. Zen took a deep breath of the salty sea air. In about a fortnight he would be home again. With the negotiations behind them, it felt like they could finally start moving forward.

After about a week of travel, the winds started to get stronger. It made Zen happy that they had such strong winds pushing them along, but then he looked at the face of the helmsman.

"Is something the matter, helmsman?" Zen asked.

"I don't like these winds… it could mean a storm is coming."

Zen didn't like the sound of that.

Within a couple of hours, the storm was upon them. The rain pelted down hard, the waves swelled to massive proportions, and the ship was taking on water. The captain's orders could barely be heard over the thunder and the lightning was blinding.

Zen and Mitsuhide didn't hesitate to help. However, it quickly became apparent that the storm was stronger.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my men busying themselves on deck. Some daylight came into my quarters. "Good, the storm has passed." I emerged and looked around. The cave had done a good job of protecting the Night Angel from the storm.

Yano had a sixth sense about these things so, when he said that a bad storm was blowing in, I didn't hesitate to take shelter. The island that had been our shield wasn't on any map I'd seen, so I decided to call it Haven. Especially since it was a storm that allowed me to first find it.

"Orders, Captain?" Tetsu inquired.

"Same as always. We'll go ashore and gather what we need. You and Joven are coming with me."

"Aye, aye."

The three of us started out as everyone gathered resources. I always like to search the opposite shore for any wreckage. With last night's storm, there was bound to be something. After an hour-long trek, we emerged on the beach. Just as I expected, a shipwreck.

There were crates and broken boards all over the place.

"Start searching for valuables." I ordered.

"Aye, aye."

The men went their separate ways and I began my own search. As I drew closer to the water, I saw a man under a board. It was doubtful that he was alive, but I never left things to chance. I removed the board and studied the man.

His platinum blond hair stuck to his face and his clothes looked like they were barely holding on. I'd never seen his face before, but judging by what was left of his clothes, he was a noble.

I checked his pulse. "Well, I'll be. You're still alive." I stood up again and searched for any other survivors.

Sure enough, I found one more. He looked taller than the blond and had turquoise hair. His clothing looked like he was a man of importance as well.

"Tetsu! Joven! Get your arses over here!"

They quickly obeyed.

"What is it, Captain?" Tetsu asked.

"It seems we have ourselves some survivors. Take them back to the Night Angel and place them on the bed in my quarters. I have a feeling we can earn a lot of money from these two."

"Understood."

After Tetsu and Joven left, I searched the wreckage for any valuables. The only things I found were a couple of swords. Probably belonging to the two men that had survived. When I found nothing else of value, I headed back to the ship.

When I arrived, Tetsu greeted me. "Captain, one of them is awake and asking for you."

"Perfect." I wasted no time and went down to greet him.

When I entered my quarters, I saw the turquoise-haired man was up and looking out the back window. I closed the door and leaned against it. "Welcome aboard the Night Angel, handsome." I greeted.

He turned around and quickly went red just looking at me. I saw him fight to keep himself from checking me out, but he was failing.

I couldn't help but smirk. Too bad he wasn't more of a challenge. I would have loved to take him to bed. "I'm Frost, the captain of this ship."

"I'm Mitsuhide and this is Kase." He began to regain his composure.

"It's a pleasure. Tetsu said you wanted to speak with me."

"Yes, were there any other survivors from our ship?"

I shook my head. "No, and given last night's storm, I'm surprised even you two survived."

Mitsuhide was solemn for a moment. "Do you know what island this is?"

"I've never seen it on a map, If anyone will start looking for you, it's doubtful they'll find this place. I only came across her by accident. I call it Haven."

"I see."

Just then, Kase's eyes popped open and he leapt off the bed, reaching for his sword but only grabbing air. It looked like I was right. The swords I was currently holding belonged to them. Kase's sapphire eyes glared at me. Clearly, a glare that he'd perfected.

I smirked. Now he would be a challenge. And those sapphire eyes were to die for. Yes… I was going to enjoy a night with him.

"Calm down, Kase! This is Captain Frost. She found us on the beach and brought us to her ship." Mitsuhide explained.

Kase straightened up but didn't ease his glare in the slightest. "What does a pirate gain from rescuing two strangers?"

Oh yes… I was going to enjoy conquering him. His hate for pirates would make my victory that much more satisfying. My smirk grew. "Nice to see a noble with a good head on his shoulders." I stood up straight, placed my hands on my hips, and shifted my weight seductively. "Nothing you can't give."

"Just tell me what you want!" Kase's voice held an incredible amount of authority.

"Very well. In exchange for granting you passage to where you're headed, I want you to pay to restock my ship when we get to port."

I saw the wheels in Kase's head turning. His eyes then shifted to Mitsuhide.

"We're the only ones that survived, Kase." Mitsuhide answered Kase's silent question.

Kase cursed under his breath. "Fine, I will agree to your terms." Kase stated giving me his attention again.

"Excellent." I tossed the fancier of the two swords to Kase and the other to Mitsuhide.

They both looked at me in confusion.

"Why…?"

My expression turned serious. "Because, if we run into trouble, every sword counts." I drew my saber and pointed it at Kase's throat as I gave him an icy glare that I was also well known for. "But make no mistake, if you turn your sword on me, I will end you."

Kase didn't waver.

"We understand completely." Mitsuhide answered.

"Good." I put my sword away. "Now come with me."

Kase and Mitsuhide followed me up on deck and I immediately demanded my crew's attention. "Listen up, maggots! This here is Kase and Mitsuhide! They are our guests and you will treat them as such! Anyone who doesn't gets twenty lashes! Clear?!"

"Aye, aye!" the men all responded in unison.

I turned my attention back to Kase and Mitsuhide. "You shouldn't have any trouble from 'em."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Kase spouted in disbelief.

"I gave them a direct order. They wouldn't dare defy me. However, if you start anything, you better be able to finish it."

"What do you think we're going to do? We only have a long journey ahead, with the most pleasant company this sea has to offer." Kase sneered.

"Kase. Let's at least try to play nice till we can get somewhere. Unless you want to walk the plank." Mitsuhide retorted.

"That is starting to sound tempting. Want to test the waters for me, Mitsuhide?"

I couldn't help but smirk. I was going to enjoy the strong challenge Kase presented. His hate for pirates made him even more irresistible. This was going to be an interesting voyage.

I walked over to the wheel and took us onto the open ocean.

"So, where am I taking you, gentlemen?" I asked while mocking their over politeness.

"Anywhere as soon as possible." Kase sneered.

"That won't help anyone. Take us west!" Mitsuhide answered for Kase.

"You got it."

* * *

A/N: Please give lots of reviews. I want to know how you are enjoying the stories. I will most likely post them faster with your help of motivation.


	3. Chapter 3 Guests on the Night Angel

Zen leaned against the rails and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He hated pirates with a passion and now he was stuck with them as his ride home. It was taking everything in him not to kill Frost where she stood. However, he knew that even with Mitsuhide at his side, there was no way the two of them could take on the whole crew of pirates and expect to sail the ship home. It was a good thing that Mitsuhide called him Kase when he woke up, otherwise, he would have endangered himself by giving his true name, but did it have to be Kase?

Zen cringed slightly. The last time he'd used the name Kase was when he had taken down the illegitimate kingdom of Calidesh. During that time he'd shared a rather unpleasant kiss with Kat. He was hoping that fate wouldn't be so cruel as to create a similar situation.

Zen let out a sigh and his eyes drifted to Frost as she stood at the helm. He was determined to not let his eyes drop below her shoulders after he first saw what her choice of clothing was. He only ever wanted to see Shirayuki in such a way. There was still at least a few days before they would reach Clarines, so Zen did his best to focus on how happy he would be to be home, instead of the fact he was at the mercy of pirates. Hopefully, if he just kept to himself, this trip would go without incident.

* * *

As the day went on, I noticed that Kase appeared tense. No doubt due to his distaste for pirates. Now that we had a direction and were well on our way, it was time for me to make my move.

"Tetsu, take the helm for now!" I ordered.

"Aye, aye!"

I gave Kase my attention. "Come with me. I would like to iron out a few details of our deal."

"Is there any particular reason why we can't discuss it here?" Kase insisted.

"I don't make a habit of discussing deals in the open. You can either come with me or we can arrange the plank walking if you would prefer."

"No, thank you." Mitsuhide defended quickly.

"What happened to your sense of adventure, Mitsuhide?" Kase smirked.

"If the adventure requires us magically transforming into fish, please count me out." Mitsuhide remarked.

"So, Kase?" I inquired again.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Kase finally caved.

"Mitsuhide, you stay here and tell Tetsu where to go. You're our map for the time being."

Kase held up his hand, looking to stop Mitsuhide, or maybe informing him it was alright. It was a bit odd, but it wasn't entirely abnormal. Many nobles used hand signals for their servants.

I led Kase below deck and into the captain's quarters. Once we were there, I closed and locked the door. I leaned against it and watched Kase.

Kase whipped around and gave me the glare that was permanent on his face when he looked at me. "What are you doing?!" He demanded skeptically.

I smirked. "You're an interesting man, Kase." I told him and took a few steps towards him, shifting my hips seductively with each step. "A man who's also carrying a lot of tension."

Kase's face went bright red but the look on his face said it could possibly be from anger instead of lust. "We aren't doing this. I will kindly ask you to unlock the door or I will relieve it from its hinges."

My smirk grew. He was bold but he would soon be under my spell. I closed the distance and stood behind him. I rubbed his shoulders. "What is it you think we're going to do?" I teased. "I simply want to help you relax."

"You've done enough of that to last a lifetime." He protested as he pulled away. "I don't need your pity, or whatever it is you're about to do. Now, if you do not do as I ask, I have already given you your final warning. Don't expect another."

It was cute watching him try to keep his focus on my face. I was making him nervous. Good. Time to turn the heat up. "You don't have to put on an act for me, Kase. I'm going to make you a very happy man." I slowly started to untie my shirt.

He grabbed my hands to stop my actions. "Don't even think about it! I am **not** interested!"

His hands were sweaty, meaning he was exercising a large amount of restraint. I was willing to bet that it wouldn't take much to break it. "You're body seems to disagree." I smirked and pulled him in so I could whisper in his ear. "Don't deny yourself what you clearly desire."

He pushed me away with prejudice. "I realize you are a pirate and that is your thing, but don't expect the rest of us to stoop so low."

I let out a full laugh. "You think that just because you're a noble that this kind of thing is beneath you?" I don't think I could count how many nobles I'd managed to conquer.

"As a matter of fact, it is, yes. I remain a person of decency. I will stay that way. You can't change me. You won't." Kase glared again.

I was impressed. Kase was proving to be more difficult than I ever expected. It was quite invigorating. "No man can resist me. Your resolve may be strong, but I have taken men more stubborn than you. It's only a matter of time." A confident smirk crossed my face. I went around behind him again and ran my hands over his chest. Even through his clothes, I could tell his muscle was incredible. "And I must say, I'm looking forward to riding you." I nibbled his ear and one of my hands slid down towards his groin.

He tore away from me and broke the door down, just like he said he would. "I warned you." The smirk was apparent in his voice as he kept his back to me, then he hastened out of my quarters.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Let the games begin."

* * *

Zen marched to the bow and took a deep breath as his hands trembled. He didn't know how Frost could have such an effect on him. He knew in his heart he was loyal to Shirayuki but with Frost… it was as if she had a way to make you forget about everything else.

Zen shook the experience from his mind the best he could. He never wanted to be with anyone else aside from Shirayuki. He'd just have to keep her in his mind. He'd have to, because he got the feeling that Frost was just getting started. If she was used to getting her way, she would be determined to succeed.

Mitsuhide joined Zen. "What happened down there? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"If you tell me, I might be able to help."

Zen huffed. "Frost tried to seduce me…" He hated admitting it out loud.

Mitsuhide blushed. "Really? Did you…?"

"Of course not!" Zen snapped.

Mitsuhide let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry, Kase. I know I wouldn't be able to fight her off."

"You emerged from the Captain's quarters without going to her bed?!" A pirate questioned in disbelief.

Zen and Mitsuhide turned around to face the man.

"Is it really that surprising?" Zen inquired.

"Are you kidding? Captain Frost is known across the seas as the Mistress of Seduction. She's seduced every type of man from commoners to nobility, single and married. The more of a challenge they present, the more interesting they are to her. If you were able to resist her charms the first time, you've definitely caught her attention now."

Zen scowled. "Well, that's just perfect…" He turned his back to the pirate again. "Not only am I at the mercy of pirates, I'm stuck on the one pirate ship with a captain who wills for the unspeakable…"

The pirate walked away.

"It could be worse." Mitsuhide added.

Zen glared at Mitsuhide. "How, exactly, could this possibly be worse?"

"Shirayuki could be here."

Zen knew Mitsuhide was right. Ordinarily, Zen loved having Shirayuki by his side, but this was an instance in which he was glad she wasn't. He hated to think what Frost might do to her.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and headed above deck. I took over for the man who'd guided the ship during the night. Not long after that, Tetsu greeted me.

"So… yesterday, how did it go with Kase?"

I rolled my eyes. I knew exactly what was going on. "You can tell the men, the bet doesn't end till Kase leaves the ship."

"Aye, aye."

"How many are against me this time?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Five. But I think the number might go up today."

"More than usual."

"Well, we've never seen one of them bust the door open before."

I let out a chuckle. "He's the most stubborn one we've ever had. But, it will just make the reward that much more enjoyable."

Just then, Kase and Mitsuhide appeared from below deck.

"I'll take the wheel now, ma'am."

I smirked at Tetsu and allowed him to take over. I made my way to Kase and Mitsuhide. " 'Mornin'!"

Kase stood his ground and glared at me.

I smirked. Let the game begin. "Mitsuhide, continue to help Tetsu take us in the right direction."

"Absolutely not!" Kase objected for Mitsuhide.

"If he doesn't, you ain't settin' foot on land anytime soon. Do you really want that?" I remarked.

Mitsuhide waited for Kase's response.

"Two maps are better than one." Tetsu interjected.

I glared at him. That son-of-a-bitch bet against me! I'll have to get creative with my revenge later. Needless to say, Kase took Tetsu up on the offer.

I followed the two men as they stood by Tetsu. Mitsuhide gave Tetsu directions and Kase avoided eye contact with me. If he was trying to deter me, he'd have to do much better than that.

I pressed myself against Kase's back, massaged his shoulders, and whispered in his ear. "You're still so tense." I licked his neck. "Come with me and I'll please you in ways you never imagined."

I could see Kase was trying desperately to ignore me but I could tell he was struggling. I licked his neck a second time.

"Knock that off, before I take matters into my own hands!" Kase declared, standing firm against my actions.

"I'd love to see what else you could do with those hands."

At first at my implication, he turned red, but despite that, he didn't shift from his glare. In fact, it became even more intense. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Do not test me!" Kase turned part way and glared at me out of the corner of his eye.

"You doin' okay there, Captain?" Tetsu asked. I could tell he was grinning ear to ear at my inability.

I backed away from Kase. His resistance was impressive. I shifted my gaze to Tetsu. "Of course, what made ya think it weren't?"

I heard Tetsu stifle a chuckle. "No reason."

Mitsuhide burst out laughing. "If you keep pushing, it will be the death of you!"

"Don't say that!" Tetsu objected. "I wanna see where this goes."

"Great, I'm surrounded by morons." Kase rolled his eyes.

I chuckled. "The very best of 'em." I boasted.

"How much further are we, Mitsuhide?"

"Don't worry, Kase, we will be there soon enough."

"Couldn't be soon enough."

"If I knew where we were going, I'd tell ya exactly." I told Kase.

"If you ever **need** to know, I will **gladly** , keep that to myself." Kase was enjoying being snide.

I shook my head slightly. "Whatever. I guess I'll just have to find out when we get there."

"Okay. Off you go then." Kase smirked.

"I don't take orders from you, pretty boy." I spun Kase so he was fully facing me and I stood toe to toe. I gave him an icy glare. "You challenge my authority again, all bets are off and I throw you into the ocean with a stone around your feet."

"I will not test the authority given. I will not bow to you, either. Understand this, I am not one you want to trifle with." Kase never lost his composure, but there was no air of mocking in his tone.

I stepped back but didn't ease up on my glare. "Neither am I. Just remember who's giving you passage home."

"And LOSE your money?"

"Kase. Don't bite the hand that feeds us. We need to get back in one piece, remember?" Mitsuhide blurted.

"I'd rather lose money than be a coward." I answered Kase.

"Very well. We are your guests. I can at least trust that action." Kase lightened up far more than I could have expected. He trusted my action? No one ever trusted pirates, for any reason.

* * *

The sun was setting over the sea and Zen leaned on the rails yet again to get some semblance of peace. He'd been grateful that Frost hadn't pestered him after the events of this morning. However, he doubted that Frost had given up. She didn't strike him as the type to give up after only two attempts.

Zen ran his hands through his platinum blond hair and took a deep breath. He had to admit that Frost was an attractive woman. Resisting her wouldn't be so difficult if she wasn't. He was pretty sure that one of the things saving him was how much he despised pirates. That reason alone was enough to help him keep his head. She was the embodiment of everything he hated about pirates.

He hated being here and having to rely on the people he loathed the most. He clenched his fist. This whole situation was wearing on him. The fact that he'd been away from Shirayuki for as long as he had wasn't helping either.

He felt himself relax as he recalled their intimacy the night before he left. He remembered how his heart felt and how their souls connected. A smile crossed his features. Frost may be able to offer the pleasure of the physical act, but she could never hope to duplicate the love that he and Shirayuki shared.

* * *

I gave Kase some space. No one responds well to consistent pressure, no matter what the reason. When it came close to dinner time, I lounged in the Mess and ate the dinner the cook prepared.

It wasn't long till the rest of the crew crowded the Mess. The room filled with laughter and merriment. When it came to eating, I much preferred to be by myself. On times that I was in a particularly gay mood, I'd join in. But, most of the time, I preferred my space.

About midway through dinner, I noticed a particularly large group was gathering around one of the tables. I silently shifted closer to hear their conversation.

"The cap'in is gunna get ya good fir interferin'." One of them said to Tetsu.

"Her reaction was worth it!"

"So, yur gunna keep your bet against 'er?"

"Yup, anyone else in?"

I watched as Mitsuhide came below deck. The men were too caught up in conversation about their bets to notice him.

"I'm tellin' ya, Frost may have bitten more than she can chew. He ain't waverin'!"

"She'll just have ta wear him down! That's all!"

"I'll bet ya that Kase gives in before night's end!"

Mitsuhide whispered under his breath. "I don't like where this is going…" He broke into their conversation. "You really so sure? You don't know Kase like I do. You are playing with fire."

All the men turned their eyes to Mitsuhide. "You don't know our Cap'in! She could freeze that fire!" One finally voiced.

"Nevermind that she's b'en taught by some of the best whores in the business!"

"You really think Kase will care? He is the most stubborn man, you'll ever meet. You don't want to see him get angry."

"This is what I'm sayin'!" Tetsu confirmed. "As good as she is, Kase is as tough as diamond!"

"You have no idea." Mitsuhide declared.

"Ya talk a big game! How 'bout ya put yur money where yur mouth is!"

"No way!" Mitsuhide drew back.

Tetsu threw his arm around Mitsuhide. "C'mon man! There's good money to be made. If yur certain Kase won't fold, wut's the harm in profiting from it?"

"Not going to happen. He is my… friend. I will not condone this." Mitsuhide rejected.

"So ya do think he'll fold!" Another crewman shouted.

"If he didn't then there'd be nuthin stoppin' him from 'is wager!"

"No, that's not it! This is just wrong." Mitsuhide insisted.

This was getting good. I figured it was time for me to give Mitsuhide the final push. I'd love to see the look on his face when he loses his money. I stood up and made my way over to them. "Give it up, men! It's clear he doesn't want to take part."

Mitsuhide relaxed. "Thank you." He was about to withdraw, but I wasn't done yet.

"Nuthin' can be done about his complete lack of faith in Kase. He calls him friend yet we see no proof. I'd say, Kase isn't all Mitsuhide makes him out to be."

"You really think so?" Mitsuhide challenged.

"I do. If that weren't the case, why back away so easily? You say yur his friend. Whatever. You may not know him as well as you think. I **will** bed Kase. No man has refused me yet. Kase is no different."

Mitsuhide slammed his money on the table with passion. "You will find out how wrong you really are. And I will be there to see it, when you fail."

I smirked and the men cheered. They'd gotten Mitsuhide in on the wager. Now it was time for me to make my exit. If Mitsuhide was down here, that meant that Kase was by himself.

The men swarmed Mitsuhide and I silently made my way above deck.

I found Kase leaning on the side rail looking out over the ocean. The stars were shining overhead and the moonlight danced across the water. I took the place beside him and studied his face. He looked deep in thought.

"Thinking about home?" I asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"You land lovers all get the same look when you've been away too long." I was trying for the subtle approach this time.

"You'd be right about that."

"I'm sure it doesn't help that you hate pirates." I turned my back to the rail and leaned on my elbows. "I can understand an overall dislike, but you seem to have a deep-rooted hate. I'm guessing there's a reason."

"More than one. I didn't think a pirate would care about what I thought." Kase's voice held suspicion and curiosity.

Now came the part I despised. In order for the subtle approach to work, I had to share the truth about a piece of my past. "I wasn't always a pirate. I was the daughter of a merchant."

Kase gave me his attention and locked his sapphire eyes with my icy blue ones. "So, what changed?"

I took a deep breath. "The captain of my father's ship was ruthless. If I didn't know any better I would have mistaken him for a member of the Claw. When our merchant ship came under attack by pirates, it was clear that they would win. The captain of the merchant vessel ordered my father to stay and fight. When my father ran, the captain killed my mother." D*** it! I was having a hard time keeping myself together. I'd given him more detail than I had intended. There was no turning back now. "After witnessing my father's cowardice, I joined the pirates. They didn't allow themselves to be bullied by anyone. Been a part of the Night Angel ever since."

"Pirates aren't usually born. They are created. I get that. The past can't be changed. Whatever your reasons are for joining the pirates, are yours. Doesn't mean that I will condone your actions."

"No one said we were looking for you to. But the past determines who we are today…" I was getting off topic. Why was I allowing myself to be swayed from my objective? It wasn't like he cared. No one did. "Even if I wanted to change, no one would give me the time of day."

"That would depend on your approach. If you're expecting everyone just to forget what you've done, that won't happen. But everyone has a choice."

"Tell that to… nevermind…" I was getting emotional. I always gave information freely when I got like this. I needed to get control of the conversation again. I wasn't going to appear weak in front of Kase. Not now, not ever.

I tousled my hair and flipped it over my shoulder. "Forget what I said. It doesn't matter."

"Forgotten…" Kase continued to look out to sea.

I recomposed myself and copied his pose again. "What do you say we forget who we are for a moment and de-stress." I coaxed seductively.

"Not the way **you're** thinking of."

I moved in. "I promise, you would never forget a night with me. You'd feel like a new man." I slid my hand onto his ass and gave it a squeeze.

Kase moved like lightning. Before I could even react, Kase had grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. He used the momentum to slam my face into the rail. It wasn't the worst pain in the world, but I was going to have a good headache.

"When are you going to understand that I do not want anything from you?! I accepted your offer to take us home and that is the only thing I will ever accept! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Crystal."

Kase released me and I rotated my shoulder to relieve the tension.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm starting to feel hungry. Good night, Captain." Kase left without another word.

I was left standing alone under the starry sky. I was becoming more and more curious about what kind of a noble this man was. He could be pushed to his limits and never lose his composure. Even when he slammed my head into the railing, his voice was firm and commanding, not full of uncontrolled rage.

A smirk crossed my lips. A man like that must be amazing in bed. Calculated. Reading subtle cues to know exactly what to do next. It drove me slightly crazy just thinking about it…. However, he was able to get me to submit just now. His confidence was going to be up now, as well as his guard. I'd never admit it out loud, but it looked like Kase was going to be the first to be able to refuse me.

I groaned. Tetsu was never going to let me live it down if that were the case. And, Mitsuhide would also walk away with a good chunk of coin. The men would not be happy about that.

I looked up at the stars. If we keep going the direction we have been, we should hit Tanbarun in about two days time. This meant that I'd have one, maybe two, more days to bed Kase. Tomorrow would be do or do not. I was determined to win. My reputation is on the line. No one will refuse me!

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please keep giving reviews.


	4. Chapter 4 Reputation on the Line

The following day, I was in my quarters making up a list of supplies that we needed. Of course, my mind was half distracted with what I was going to try next to get Kase in bed. I couldn't handle just sitting anymore, so I stood up and paced around.

Once I was tired of that, I leaned against one of the posts by the door. I was drawing a blank. How was I going to get Kase in bed?! I was out of ideas! Sure I could get him drunk or tie him down, but that defeats the whole purpose. My skills were supposed to be good enough that men **wanted** to ride me. I lose that if I force it.

"That's it! I need a drink!"

I made my way to the Mess and poured myself a glass of ale. It was quickly gone and was about to pour myself a second one when the sound of footsteps caught my attention. The voices that followed belonged to Kase and Mitsuhide. I quickly hid and listened to their conversation as they entered the Mess.

"Still think walking the plank is a good idea?" Mitsuhide mocked Kase.

"Just shut up. You know how I feel about this. You know you could be a little more supportive. If I didn't know any better, I would say you were actually enjoying yourself." Kase perceived.

"I am not being seduced wherever I go. I don't have to hide under a rock for this entire voyage to keep my dignity."

"Not helping. I thought you were here to give me aid, if I needed it. I guess I was mistaken."

"You seem to have everything under control. If she is stressing you out that bad, I could…"

I smirked at Mitsuhide's comment. He wasn't even my target and I had him wanting me.

"No. It's alright. I've got it. Don't push yourself on my account."

"Just say the word and-"

"What is with your choice of topics today?"

I had to force myself to be quiet. I still had the touch.

"Sorry. I just have never seen you get so worked up over another woman before."

"Shut up! Mitsuhide, you are out of line!"

So my efforts haven't been completely in vain. Good to know.

"If I hadn't agreed to go, then my brother would have to deal with her seduction."

He has a brother? I wonder if he's just as good looking.

"I would pay to see that."

"So would I."

So, Kase isn't just another noble with a stick up his ass. The man actually knows how to joke.

"That being said. Do you think he has sent anyone?" Mitsuhide inquired.

"He wouldn't know that we were even missing, yet. When we show up, we will probably surprise everyone."

"Hey Kase…"

"YYeesss…?" Kase sounded a little irritated.

"Kase. Kase..."

"Don't wear it out!"

"You know you are never living this down."

"Why do I keep you around?"

"Because you love me."

"Ha ha…"

"You know it's true. Just admit it."

"The only thing I need to admit, is you're an idiot."

"That hurts."

"You'll get over it." I could hear a smile on Kase's face.

"What is there to do around here anyway? I feel like we are just biding our time."

"That is exactly what we are doing."

"Maybe we could ask."

"Sure, why don't you visit Frost? I'm sure she'll take anyone."

Kase wasn't completely wrong. I usually preferred a challenge, but if I just wanted satisfaction I wasn't picky. I could tell Kase was less tense now that it was just him and Mitsuhide.

"Don't joke!"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of her."

"No! I'm not afraid of her!"

Someone is in denial.

"Uh huh…"

Looks like Kase doesn't believe him either.

"I'm not the one she is after. Why would I be?"

"Ever thought what it would have been like, if we had just remained on that island?"

"We'd be lost forever, start a cult and probably be cannibales."

I suppressed a laugh. Mitsuhide had quite the sense of humour. It would have been easier to seduce him, but where's the fun in that?

"I'm serious!"

"Yeah… but seriously, we might never have been found."

"I suppose I should be grateful …" Kase admitted.

"They are pirates, not The Claw."

"Just whose side are you on?"

"Yours. Always."

"At least you're here. Otherwise, I would be alone with these sea wreckers."

"And here I thought Kat was wearing down your judgements for pirates."

"Kat is different. I don't know why, but she is."

Sounds like this 'Kat' is a unique kind of pirate.

"How? Or are you forgetting her trips to the tavern?"

"No… I haven't." Kase voice had some resentment in it.

"Or those letters-"

"That's enough!" Kase stood up.

What kind of letters were these that Kase would shut down the topic so quickly? I smirked. Love letters. Not addressed to Kase though. He hates pirates too much. Which makes me curious as to how he'd know about them to begin with.

"Yeah. I totally get why you don't like pirates." Mitsuhide spoke sarcastically.

I silently leaned against the wall. Looks like the conversation isn't ending anytime soon. Might as well get comfy. There was suddenly an uncomfortable silence that fell on the room. There hadn't been any footsteps to indicate them leaving, so I knew they were still there. They were listening. How did they know I was here? I knew every board that creaked on my ship and I'd made no sound.

Moments later, I heard them shuffling about then walk out of the room. I was impressed that they'd pick up on the fact that someone was here. However, if I had to guess, Kase's dislike for pirates probably made him slightly paranoid.

Once I was sure that they were gone, I returned to my quarters to finish my list and plan my next advance on Kase.

* * *

Later, when I returned to the top deck, I spent the next hours doing things that would purposefully show off my assets. Kase couldn't stop my actions if he was at a distance. The hope was that I could unnerve him enough that he would be ripe for the picking with my next attempt. Finally, I decided it was time to make the confrontation. I knew Kase wouldn't go anywhere without Mitsuhide so I came up with a plan for that.

I approached the two men. "Since we're getting closer to land, I've created a list of items that will need to be purchased once we arrive in port. I'd like you to look it over to make sure everything is agreeable."

Kase gave me a suspicious look. "Very well. Come on, Mitsuhide."

Just as I expected. I led the two men down to my quarters. I didn't lock the door this time. If it was busted again, I probably wouldn't be able to fix it until we got to port.

"Where is the list?" Kase asked. It was clear that he didn't believe I had one.

I went over to my desk and pulled it out. "Right here." I folded it up small and tucked it into my cleavage. Now it was time to put my plan into action.

I walked towards Mitsuhide and placed my hand on the back of his head, playing with his hair between my fingers. I leaned in, causing my body to press up against his. "Care to retrieve the list, Mitsuhide? It'll be more fun if you don't use your hands."

In a matter of seconds, Mitsuhide snaked away from me. "Nope! I'll see you on deck, Kase!" A very red Mitsuhide darted out of the room.

I closed the door to give Kase and I some more privacy and returned my attention to him, giving him a sexy smirk. Kase remained unmoved as I approached. He locked his eyes with mine as I repeated what I did to Mitsuhide. Kase's hair was much silkier. It was beautiful.

"What about you, Kase? That list is part of our deal. You wouldn't go back on your word."

"I can fulfill my end of the bargain without touching you." His eyes didn't leave mine.

"You can, but where's the fun in that?" I pressed myself fully against Kase. "After all this time, surely you must desire to touch me."

"Not even close." His response was firm and unwavering.

I backed away in complete disbelief. "Are you serious?! After all my advances, you're not the least bit interested?!"

Kase gave me a smirk. "That's correct."

"How is that even possible?!" I placed my hands on my breasts forcing the cleavage to be more obvious. "How can you look at this and not be turned on?!"

"Simple, I'm just not."

I was starting to get frustrated and I was losing my focus. Why was it so hard to seduce this man? Suddenly, certain things that were said over the past few days played in my head.

Mitsuhide had said: " _Not going to happen. He is my… friend. I will not condone this."_

Then during their private conversation…

 _~"Why do I keep you around?"_

" _Because you love me."~_

 _~"Just whose side are you on?"_

" _Yours. Always."_

" _At least you're here. Otherwise, I would be alone with these sea wreckers."~_

No…! He couldn't be…. Could he? Could he and Mitsuhide…?

Kase was giving me a look that told me I was making my weird thinking face.

I placed my hands on my hips. "Are you into men? Is that why?"

Shock plastered across Kase's face. "What?! No! Where would you get an idea like that?!"

"It makes perfect sense… You don't go anywhere without Mitsuhide. The fact he hesitated slightly when referring to the relationship you share… There's no other explanation!"

"I am not interested in men! I am one hundred percent interested in women only!"

I smirked. "Well then…" I quickly tackled Kase and pinned him to my bed, straddling him and holding him down by the shoulders. "... prove it."

His body reacted the way any man's would, given our current position.

"Get off." Kase ordered.

"Not till you admit it."

"Admit what, exactly?"

I moved my hips and felt his body react. "That you want to bed me."

"My body may react, but my answer remains the same. No."

I was about to respond when Tetsu barged in.

"Captain…"

"Get out!" I ordered.

"I would if I could, but Mitsuhide can't tell the difference be north and south at the moment." Tetsu smirked at me. "I need Kase to tell me where we're supposed to go."

I gave him my icy glare. I didn't want to let Kase go at the moment. But if by some slim chance Tetsu was right, Kase really would be needed. Grudgingly, I got off and let Kase get up. Kase straightened his clothes and left the room.

I approached Tetsu, grabbed his hair and forced him to lock eyes with me. "I've got a very special punishment in mind for you."

I felt Tetsu tremble slightly. I released him and went up on deck.

* * *

The next morning, I emerged on deck and found Kase and Mitsuhide already by Tetsu's side. I looked at where we were heading and saw a ship on the horizon.

"What's it flyin'?!" I called up to the man in the crow's nest.

"Royal Navy… Clarines!" He responded.

I turned my attention to Tetsu. "Take us 'round! She's probably patrolin' the border of Clarines waters!"

"Stay on your present course!" Kase demanded.

"Belay that order!" I glared at Kase. "Are you daft?! Do you know what Clarines does to pirates?!"

"We had a deal! You aren't backing out, are you?"

"Our deal never involved suicide! If you want to get any closer, feel free to swim."

"That's what I thought." Kase pulled out his sword and positioned it to reflect the sun's light towards the Navy vessel. "You are cowards."

Anger raged inside of me. Immediately, I drew my sword and pointed it to Kase's throat. "I am NOT a coward! Say that again and I will end you!"

Kase didn't waver. His glare still radiated on his face, intimidating all my men. He was about to say something, when Mitsuhide jumped in.

"We are almost there. Can't we just get along? Kase? Frost? We will never have to see each other again."

Kase still didn't waver, but clearly kept his comment to himself.

Mitsuhide's comment made sense and helped me to calm down. I lowered my sword and put it away. "He's right… but I refuse to cross that border."

Kase glanced in the direction of the Navy vessel approaching. "Looks like you won't have to." He spoke with a victorious smirk.

I shifted my gaze and saw that the Clarines ship was on an intercept course! I gave Kase an icy glare. "If they so much as threaten me or my men and I'll kill you in the most painful way imaginable." Now that the ship was coming this way, there was no outrunning it.

Thanks to Kase, we met up with the Clarines ship. However, it was in neutral waters, so they had no power to arrest us. Now, we have no choice but to put our lives in Kase's hands. He better not betray us, after everything we did for him.

Kase and Mitsuhide were just about to board the other ship when Tetsu ran up to Mitsuhide.

"Mitsuhide! Don't forget about your share!" Tetsu handed Mitsuhide a large bag full of coins.

Mitsuhide took the bag.

"Did I miss something?" Kase inquired.

"Just a friendly wager." I informed him. Although, I was trying to hide my frustration and I wasn't sure I was doing it that well.

"You placed a bet?!" Kase seemed to be in disbelief.

"I knew you'd never fold."

Kase gave Mitsuhide a glare. "I think you and I will be having a chat later."

Mitsuhide just shrugged as the men from the Clarines ship set up a board for our two guests to cross over.

Suddenly, I realized something. "Hey! We had a deal! You're supposed to restock my ship!"

"I'm not taking you to trial. Consider that your payment." Kase answered then crossed over to the board.

The captain of the Clarines ship greeted Kase. "Glad to see you're safe and sound, Your Highness."

Wait a sec-! Did he just say…?! " 'Your Highness'!?"

Kase turned to me and smirked. "I'm Prince Zen Wistaria, Second Prince of Clarines. I appreciate the venture home, Captain Frost."

I stumbled backwards slightly as the shock of what he just said hit me like a wave. My men were in much the same condition. I had spent the past three days trying to seduce Prince Pirate Killer?!

I was still standing there in shock when Mitsuhide crossed and the Navy ship returned to Clarines waters. I felt my legs go weak as I realized that Kase… I mean Prince Zen… could have killed me at any time and not lost any sleep over it.

I heard the men start to whisper. About Prince Zen... About how I'd failed to seduce him…

I gave Tetsu an icy glare. "Take us to Obral! Full Speed!"

"Aye, aye!"

I disappeared below deck and slammed the door to my quarters. It fell off its hinges.

"D*** IT!" I felt about ready to pull my hair out.

"Frost?"

"What!?" I turned around and saw Joven standing in the doorway.

"Just came to see if ya needed anything."

"I'm fine…"

Joven stepped inside and approached me. "Bullshit." Without any warning, he kissed me full on the mouth and firmly grabbed my ass.

I pushed him away and slapped him across the face. "I don't bed any of my crew! You know that! Now get out before I keel haul yur ass!"

Joven stumbled a bit then made a mad dash out of my quarters.

I flopped on my bed and stared blankly upwards. I needed to find a man and soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Aftermath

Zen was relieved beyond belief now that he was on a navy ship. The captain quickly offered Zen the captain's quarters to stay in. Zen didn't hesitate to seclude himself. He flopped face first on the bed and let out a groan to vocalize his frustration. Those had been the worst days of his life. Now that he was back in Clarines' borders, he could be grateful that he would never have to see Captain Frost ever again. Except, maybe, to end her life with his own blade.

Zen rolled over onto his back and huffed. Only a couple of hours and he would be able to see Shirayuki. A smile crossed his lips. After everything he'd just been through, he was going to make a point to prove how much he loved her, in the most intimate way possible. Holding her close was something his body now ached to do.

A knock at the door disrupted his thoughts.

Zen sat up. "Enter."

Mitsuhide came into the room and closed the door behind him.

Zen's face quickly portrayed a scowl. "Mitsuhide, you and I have to discuss your conduct." Zen stood up and went to the desk. He sat down and laced his fingers together.

"About that…" Mitsuhide was clearly nervous. "That Captain Frost certainly has a way with words. Before I knew it, she'd convinced me to place a bet. I knew you'd never fold so I joined in."

"I shouldn't have to tell you how that kind of behavior is inappropriate."

"Aw come on, Zen. You got to admit that the look on their faces when I took their money was priceless."

A slight smile appeared on his face. "True. Although, Frost's reaction when I told her who I really was, is something I will never forget."

"See? No harm done." Mitsuhide concluded and turned to leave. "I'll see you up on deck."

Zen stood. "Not so fast. You didn't think you'd get out of this without a punishment, did you?"

Mitsuhide turned back around and swallowed hard. "Should I be afraid?"

Zen smirked. "I believe Captain Nosuke mentioned that the armour needed polishing."

Mitsuhide quickly tensed then relented. "Understood…"

"Good. You are free to leave."

* * *

Finally, Zen entered the castle gates as the sun was setting. As soon as the coach stopped, Zen left and headed straight to the medical wing, knowing that's where Shirayuki would be.

He opened the door to the prep room and found Shirayuki watching closely what Ryuu was doing. "Shirayuki."

She looked up and joy filled her eyes. "Zen."

Zen closed the distance, took her hand and pulled her along as he headed to their chambers. As soon as they reached their destination, Zen locked the door and took her to the bed.

"Zen...what-"

He put his finger to her lips. "Please… let's get swept away in the moment."

Shirayuki could see that he needed to be with her right now. She nodded. "Alright."

Zen passionately claimed her lips and they began to share the love that no one could break.

* * *

I emerged from below as we pulled into Obral and found Joven bowing low in front of me. He was clearly trembling. "P-Please, Cap'in. I'm s-sorry for the other day…"

I placed my hands on my hips. "So you should be. You know the rules just like everyone else." He'd avoided me the whole trip, and with good reason. I guess he finally got the guts up to apologize before I forced it out of him.

He still was trembling. I guess I could be lenient to him, this time. It was his first offense.

"Since you've only been aboard a year, and this is your first offense, you can get by with a warning."

Joven stood up and had a look of great relief on his face. "Thank you, Captain!"

"Now get to work before I change my mind."

"Aye, aye!" Joven quickly did as he was told.

"Softening up are we Cap'in?" Tetsu voiced as he approached from behind.

I turned and gave him an evil smirk. "After tonight, you won't think so."

That night, I tied Tetsu up and put a cloak on him so it didn't look suspicious to others as we walked through town.

I found a high end brothel and brought Tetsu with me. As expected, we were greeted by one of the women.

"I'll save you the trouble." I told her before she could start.

"Then how may I help you?"

"I want to hire your best girl for four hours."

The whore looked at me suspiciously. "You'll need to pay-"

I held out the large bag of coin that he'd won from the wager.

Tetsu tried to object. "No! Not tha-"

I elbowed him in the gut to shut him up. "And you can keep the change." I added.

She took the bag and smiled. "Follow me."

She showed us to a room and told us to wait. After a few moments, another woman entered.

"I'm told you paid for four hours." She gave a bow. "Anything you want, you'll get."

I removed Tetsu's cloak and tied him to a chair. As I did so, I noticed that the sight of the whore got him excited. Good. Because he wasn't going to get any.

I turned my attention to the whore. "For the next four hours you need to follow two rules. One: turn him on just like you would for anyone else. Two: don't satisfy him whatsoever and don't let him do it himself."

"Now wait a second, Cap'in… I was only teasing with Kase! I didn't think-" Tetsu objected.

I got in his face. "That's right, you didn't think. Now, you get what's coming to you."

"B-But four hours?!"

"You interrupted me twice. So two hours for each time. Maybe this will make you think twice before you bet against me. I turned my attention back to the whore. "If you do a good job and have him crawling back to me, I will send one of my men your way to bed you for real."

She smiled at me. "Consider it done."

I gave her some coins from my pouch as a tip. "Pleasure doing business with you." I walked out of the room and ignored the pleas that Tetsu spouted.

Now that Tetsu was taken care of, I could truly enjoy my time in the tavern unhindered. I'd spent most of the trip hidden in my quarters, drinking by myself. Now, I had a chance to unwind.

I entered the nearest tavern after making sure I looked desirable. I leaned against the bar and ordered a drink. As I waited, I surveyed the men in the room to see which one looked like they would be good in bed.

I frowned when it didn't look like there was anyone desirable. Then my eyes landed on a man in the corner. His build was lean but well toned and his black hair made his golden cat-like eyes stand out. There was a scar on his forehead just above his left eye. That was my man.

I grabbed my drink as soon as it arrived and made my way over to Cat Eyes. He stared absentmindedly into his drink.

I pulled up a chair and crossed my legs. "What's a handsome man like you doing in a place like this?"

"None of your business."

Mysterious too. I like that. "Of course." I rubbed my foot on his leg. "Maybe we should get to know each other better and forget our worries for tonight."

He shifted his gaze to me. At first it was hard but then, as he looked me over, his resistance lessened. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well…" I stood up from my seat, placed myself behind him and began rubbing his shoulders. "I know of a way to help you relieve all this tension." I whispered in his ear.

He turned his head to look at me through the corner of his eye. "How much?"

I chuckled and came around front and straddled him with one leg on either side of him. "You're cute. The truth is I haven't had a good man take me to bed in a while and I'm feeling a little lonely." I leaned in close. "What do you say we keep each other warm tonight?"

He let out a pleased sound with his smirk. "You don't have to ask me twice."

I got up and he led me to his room upstairs.

As soon as the door closed, he dominated my lips and pinned me to the wall. I quickly pulled his shirt from his body and he undid the knot that held mine together. I let out a pleasured moan when he firmly grabbed breasts and attacked my neck with his mouth.

My hands quickly found their way to the hem of his pants and worked at removing them. His hands left my bust just long enough to pull at my pants, almost tearing them in the process.

I took over and tackled him to the bed. From my position on top, we began a night that was filled with unhindered lust. After all my efforts on Prince Zen and being unsuccessful, I needed this pleasure and it was a need that this man was easily able to satisfy.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up feeling completely refreshed. I looked over at the man sleeping beside me. I'd been so desperate for satisfaction that I got swept up in the moment and didn't even think to ask the man his name. Oh well. He served his purpose.

I went to stand up but then was pulled back to the bed and my temporary lover positioned himself on top of me. "Leaving so soon? I don't even know your name."

"I have some things to do and my name isn't important. We'll probably never see each other again."

"I disagree. After last night, I wouldn't mind getting to know you. The name's Obi, by the way."

"Forget it, Obi. I'm not looking for anything permanent. That's not how this works with me."

"What's so wrong about it? Was I that bad?" He smirked. He knew he hadn't been a disappointment.

"You know full well you pleased me, but I make a point not to get attached."

"I just want your name. I didn't ask you to marry me."

He had a point. Fine. "Frost."

His eyes widened. "As in Captain Frost, Mistress of Seduction?"

I tapped my nose.

Obi smirked. "Well isn't this a surprise."

"Now let me up." I ordered.

He complied. "I must say, you certainly live up to your reputation."

"Good." I quickly dressed then tousled my auburn hair and smirked at him. "Thanks for the fun, Obi." I left the room and went back to my ship.

When I got there, the carpenter I'd hired to fix the door was just finishing up his work. I went straight to the door and inspected his work.

"I don't know what happened to this door, but I've reinforced it so that it won't happen again." He explained.

I heard a few of my men chuckling at the comment. I gave them an icy glare and they quickly went about their own business. I gave the carpenter my attention. "It's fine work. If I need a carpenter again, you'll be my first call."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Now, let's discuss payment." I pulled him into my quarters and quickly enticed him into my bed. He didn't please me as well as Obi had but it was enough. Why was I thinking about Obi? Sure he was good in bed, but I'd had good men before. So, why was he any different?

I shoved the thought from my mind and went to my desk as soon as I was alone. I needed to plan our next raid. The trade route between Tanbarun and Sacren was a new one, so the chances of those traders having something of value was high.

As I planned our attack, Tetsu entered. He was barely able to stand.

"Please! Captain! I'm begging you! End the torture!" He was able to walk about halfway to me before he fell to his knees and crawled the rest of the way.

I wasn't quite sure what the whore did, but I could see hE was in a considerable amount of discomfort.

When he reached my desk, he used it to help himself stand. He dropped his pants and I quickly saw what the 'problem' was. His groin was wrapped with bandaging and there was an extra addition to him that resembled a ring underneath all the layers.

"That whore did good."

"Please, Captain! I'll never do interfere in your seduction again!"

I took my hand and rubbed the already sensitive area, causing him to fall to his knees once again. He whimpered slightly.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yes! Yes! Please!"

I backed up and extended my foot. "Kiss my boot and then I'll free you."

Tetsu didn't even hesitate and even kissed it more than once.

I pulled out a dagger from my boot and cut through the sides of what was binding him so that he could remove it easily himself. He hurried out the door as fast as he could go.

Seeing Tetsu on his knees begging for mercy had lightened my mood. Now, it was time to hold up my end of the deal with the whore.

"Joven!" I called.

He appeared almost instantly. "Yes, Cap'in?"

"Are you still feeling 'restless'?"

Joven looked a bit scared but nodded his head.

I took a bag of coins, enough to cover an hour with the whore who'd tortured Tetsu, and handed it to Joven. "Go to the brothel three blocks south of here. Ask for the best girl. When you meet her, tell her I say 'thanks for the favor'. She'll know what it means. I've given you enough there for an hour."

"Thank you, Captain… but why?"

I slouched back in my chair. "Because you apologized for trying to bed me, without me dragging it out of you."

Joven bowed. "Thank you, ma'am." Then he left without further comment.

* * *

A/N: Not one of my favorite chapters, but it will get better.


	6. Chapter 6 Tables Have Turned

Zen was in his office catching up on the paperwork that piled up. The peace talks at Taurialle went well and it felt like there was a weight lifted off of his shoulders. Hopefully, things would continue to go smoothly in the way of international affairs.

There was a knock at the door and Captain Nosuke entered. "I have the latest report, Your Highness." He handed Zen a file.

Zen looked it over and a scowl appeared on his face. "It's only getting worse…"

Nosuke nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so. Tensions between North and South Clarines have begun to reach a boiling point. If this continues, we may have a civil war on our hands."

Zen snapped the folder closed. "It seems as if nothing we do works… I hate to admit it but I'm running out of ideas. We can't change the way people feel, but open conflict is not the answer."

"I suggest we take extra security measures for you and your family as well as here at the castle. With how things are escalating, it wouldn't surprise me if some idiots decided to attack the royal family directly." Nosuke voiced.

Zen nodded. "Do it."

"If I may be so bold, Your Highness, how are you handling things?"

Zen took a deep breath. "As well as I can. Shirayuki helps me through most of it, if I'm being completely honest."

Nosuke smiled. "Yes, wives tend to have that effect, don't they? I'm not sure how well I could handle some of life's challenges if it wasn't for Kat."

"The same goes for Shirayuki and I." Zen smiled back. "Speaking of, Miko tells me you're expecting a third child."

"We are, but it's still early so Kat is taking it easy."

"It's nice to hear some good news in the midst of all this. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

* * *

About a week later, a messenger arrived.

"I come bearing a message from Prince Kotau, First Prince of Taurialle."

Zen tensed. What could he possibly want after Zen was just there for the peace talks? Zen cautiously picked up the letter and opened it. He became frustrated, confused, afraid, and angry all at once as he read its contents.

Zen crunched the letter. "That scoundrel! It's like he's trying to incite a civil war…" He clenched his jaw, dismissed the messenger for now, and headed to Miko's office.

Her door was open so he just entered, closing the door behind him.

Right away Miko knew something was wrong. "Father?"

Zen had to take a few moments to keep his composure. He needed to be strong for his daughter, especially now. "I have just received a letter from Prince Kotau… It was an invitation to a ball to celebrate the peace our kingdoms now share…" Now Zen had to tell her the worst part of it all. He took a deep breath. "He specifically requested that you and your mother be present alongside me…"

Miko just stared at Zen blankly. "I see… Are you sure?"

"Yes… He was very clear in his letter."

"This is what he wanted… I know I must not reject his invitation. Father, please allow me to take someone along. I will not be alone with that man." Miko stood up confidently.

Zen nodded. "I can understand why. Personal guards shouldn't raise any suspicion. Did you have someone in mind?"

"I will request Katsumi Hara to accompany me."

"Are you sure that's wise given her current condition?"

"She is pregnant. Not ill."

"Nosuke specifically said she was taking it easy."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"We are having an important discussion. Come back later." Miko informed the person at the door.

"Your Highness, it's Nosuke. I have something urgent I wish to discuss regarding Kat." Nosuke had an urgency in his voice.

It was silent for a moment, but then Miko granted him permission to enter.

He gave a low bow. "Forgive me for interrupting, I wouldn't persist if it wasn't important…" He fought back tears. "Kat… she lost the baby…"

"I'm so sorry to hear that…" Miko looked like she might cry.

"She's not taking it well…"

"I will give her some time to heal. I will find someone else to accompany me." Miko sat down, deeply disturbed for more than one reason.

Nosuke lit up with hope. "You have a job for her?"

"It would be asking too much of her. Losing your child is a very difficult thing to accept."

"Don't worry. We will find someone more suitable for the task. She can rest easy." Zen added.

"No. Please, I'm begging you. Her drinking is getting worse and she is starting to retreat even from me. The last time she was like this was when she returned from the war… after my father was killed. I refused to let her drink but she went into a depression. Training was the only thing that kept her sane. If you have a job for her, I know she will pour all her attention into it." Nosuke explained.

"Miko will need someone who is level headed. Someone who is drinking all the time, will leave Miko vulnerable. It doesn't sound to me like Kat is up to the task." Zen concluded.

"I would like to have a meeting with her. I will see for myself, if she is unfit for this trip." Miko spoke calmly, reassuring Zen that she wasn't going to make any rash decisions.

"Very well." Zen looked at Nosuke. "Bring Kat to the castle and-"

"Forgive my interruption, Your Highness, but she's already here. I asked her to wait outside."

Zen looked at Miko. "Are you ready to see her?"

"Please. Bring her in." Miko answered.

Nosuke quickly opened the door and Kat entered. She was presentable, but the look on her face spoke of her pain.

"Kat." Miko stepped closer, after leaving her desk and she gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry. No one should ever have to go through that."

Kat hugged her back and immediately broke down crying.

Nosuke was shocked but hope filled his eyes. He leaned over to Zen. "This is the first time she's allowed herself to cry."

"Miko and Kat are very close. Almost like sisters." Zen observed them too.

It took several moments but Kat finally managed to calm down. Nosuke handed her some water.

Kat took a sip then a deep breath. "So… Did you need me for something?"

"Kat…" Miko released her breath, after holding it for a moment. "I have been requested at a ball in Taurialle. Prince Kotau has learned of my resurrection. I know how mad he must be to have learned of my actions. I am a bit terrified. That is why I would feel much better if you would come as my attendant."

A fire appeared in Kat's eyes. "I will **not** let that son of a snake anywhere near you!"

"Glad to have you back." Miko smiled.

Kat smiled too. "When do we leave?"

* * *

Zen was in his office making final preparations for the trip when Desti burst in.

"She's not going!" Desti insisted.

Zen put his pen down and gave Desti his attention. He'd expected Desti would speak up. "Desti, I understand your concern, but it's not your decision to make."

"Miko is my wife! That makes it my decision!"

Zen looked at him and spoke firmly. "Do you want us to be tangled up in another war? Because if even one of us doesn't attend, we risk undoing everything we've worked so hard to achieve."

Desti clenched his fists. "You can't possibly believe this is the only way… there has to be some sort of loophole… some way to get Miko out of it."

"If there was, I would have used it. Believe me, no one is happy about this, but if we want this peace to last, we need to comply with their request." Zen replied kindly.

Desti's hands relaxed slowly. "I-I can assume you'll be taking along attendants, is that right?" Desti's voice betrayed the composure he was trying to keep.

Zen nodded. "You can rest easy. Kat is going and she will remain at Miko's side the entire time."

Desti's shoulders dropped, signalling a release in tension. "The entire time?" Desti felt better knowing Kat would be there.

"The entire time." Zen confirmed.

Desti locked eyes with his father-in-law. "If anything happens… "

"Nothing will happen, Desti. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

The Night Angel was gliding through the ocean waters with ease. I stood at her helm and guided us towards our destination. We'd just taken on another merchant ship and succeeded in seizing her cargo. Now it was on to Obral to sell what we took.

Tetsu approached me cautiously. His torture was still fresh in his mind and he didn't want to piss me off again. "If you have other things to do, Captain, I would be willing to take the wheel for a spell."

I knew he was sucking up. "Fine." I needed to go below deck and average out what our haul was worth. I let him take over then headed below deck. I pulled out the list of everything we'd confiscated. After looking it over, I went down to the cargo hold and inspected the goods. It wasn't until after the sun had set that I returned to my quarters.

"Hello, Frost."

I was startled by the sudden voice. I pulled my saber and pointed it directly at… Obi?! "What the heck are you doing here?" I demanded.

He held his hands up in surrender. "I just wanted to tag along, that's all."

I put my sword away. "No… you'll leave my ship once we make port."

"Don't be like that. I could be a great asset to you."

I placed my hands on my hips. "Aside from your skills in bed, how do you figure?"

He smirked. "See the knot in that post?" He gestured to the one in the far corner.

"Yeah, what about it?"

Obi covered his eyes with his hand and tossed a knife at it, hitting the knot dead center.

I went and removed the knife from the post and inspected it. "Impressive." I handed the knife back to him. "Fine… you can stay."

"You won't regret it."

"I better not. You'll regret it if you betray me." I gave him my icy glare.

He drew closer to me until his face was only inches from mine. "I would never betray you, Frost." His voice was low, sexy and a big turn on.

Our eyes locked and I saw a fire that wasn't in him before. Our lips met and passion quickly took over. I wasn't sure what drew me to him a second time. There was nothing to be gained. No information, no money, nothing. I just became lost in the way he was making me feel. We fell to the bed and in no time at all we were engaged in a dance full of passion.

When we finished, we laid on the bed beside each other. I was still confused as to why I went to bed with him so easily. I allowed myself a moment of rest, then got up and dressed.

"You really don't like staying in bed, do you?"

"What does it matter to you? I gave you what you wanted, there's no need to read too much into it."

I heard a thud on the deck.

I darted out of my quarters as my stomach tightened. I didn't like what I saw. The Night Angel had been boarded by the Dark Phantoms! It was clear that my men had been stabbed in the back when they weren't looking.

I quickly drew my saber and leapt into action. I managed to cut down several men before more appeared from below deck. No doubt they'd killed my men in their sleep.

"You cowards!" I raged and sliced more down. However, I was quickly overwhelmed and two men restrained me, forcing me to my knees.

"You disappoint me, Frost. I thought you'd put up more of a fight than that." A feminine voice cut through the night air.

I locked eyes with none other than Aurora. "You'd get a better fight if you use a coward's tactics!"

She laughed. "You should have been better prepared. Or were you too busy in bed?" She sneered.

"Or maybe you think you're too weak to take on my crew in a fair fight!" I countered.

That earned me a slap across the face.

"I wish you wouldn't make me hurt you. We are family after all. Join me and we can rule the seas together."

I spat in her face. "Never!"

Aurora wiped her face. "Then you'll die like the wretch you are."

Suddenly, the two men holding me dropped to the deck. I got a quick glance and saw that they had knives in their temples. Before Aurora could react, I felt a strong arm around me and I was pulled away from her. The next thing I knew, my shoulder hit something, causing excruciating pain then I was in the water.

* * *

The Clarines navy ship, Talori, had pulled out of port and was well on its way to Taurialle. Zen was in the captain's quarters and Miko and Shirayuki were out enjoying the salty sea air. Zen had allowed it on the condition that they both hide if they came across another ship.

Miko was at the bow with Kat at her side.

Kat took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I've missed this."

"There really is nothing like it." Miko agreed.

Kat looked at her friend. "Want to take a trip up to the crow's nest?"

Miko smirked. "Like you have to ask."

Kat chuckled and the two women made their way up. Once up there, they leaned against opposite sides of the post and took a deep breath at the same time.

Kat handed Miko a scarf. "Put this on to cover your hair. If we come across any ships, that bright hair of yours is going to be the first thing they'll see. We don't want to attract the wrong kind of attention."

Miko took the scarf and did as Kat asked. "Agreed. Father has enough to worry about as it is."

Kat took another deep breath and placed her hand on the khmali sword at her hip. "Miko… do me a favor."

"Name it."

"If it looks like I'm going to kill Prince Kotau, snap me out of it. I'm not sure how I'm going to react when I see his disgusting face again."

"Understood…"

"What's on your mind, Miko?" Kat knew her friend well enough to know when something was on her mind.

"How are you doing…?"

"You mean with losing the baby…" Kat concluded as she watched her friend from the corner of her eye.

Miko nodded.

"It sucks… I can't help but feel like I did something wrong. Like I pushed myself harder than I should have. Nosuke says that he doesn't blame me, but when I see how hurt he is about the whole thing… I can't help but feel like I failed him." Tears leaked out of Kat's eyes as she returned her gaze forward.

"Don't ever think it's your fault, Kat. I know you. You would have done everything in your power to keep the baby safe. You already have two healthy children, there would be no indication to say that this one was more fragile than the others. I don't think Nosuke blames you either. He's grieving just like you are." Miko comforted. "I may not know what you're going through, but I know you. We've both experienced pain and loss. We only become stronger by leaning on each other."

Kat dried her tears. "Thanks, Miko. I needed to hear that."

Just then, Kat spotted something in the water. She pulled out her spyglass and saw that it was two people on a piece of driftwood. "Captain! Men overboard off the starboard bow!" Kat called down.

Miko and Kat made their way down and another crew member took their place. By the time Kat and Miko landed on the deck, the men had pulled the two people aboard. Everyone gathered around one of them.

Kat and Miko looked her over. No wonder all the men were staring. She was dressed to show off her womanly figure. More than a healthy amount of cleavage was visible as well as her stomach. Her pants sat at her hips and hugged her legs snuggly.

Kat noticed that her shoulder was dislocated. "Someone fetch Princess Shirayuki. This woman needs medical attention. Notify Prince Zen as well."

"I'm right here." Zen's voice rang through the air. The men stepped aside for him. "What seems to be the-" His face filled with shock when his eyes landed on the woman. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Miko looked at her father confused. "Father? Do you know her?"

"Better than I would like to…" He grumbled. "Throw her back." Zen turned around to walk away.

"Zen! You can't be serious!" Kat objected.

"I am."

Kat clued in. The only reason Zen would act this way was if she was a pirate. "Prince Zen." She demanded his attention.

He looked back at her, over his shoulder, but said nothing.

"You promised fair trial." Kat reminded.

Zen took a deep breath. "Fine. Miko get below deck. Now! Kat, you go with her and stay with her and Shirayuki. Don't come up until I say."

"Yes, sir." Kat bowed and disappeared with Miko.

Zen glared at Frost. With everything going on, this was the last thing he needed.

My whole body ached but my shoulder held the worst pain for me. I held my shoulder and opened my eyes.

"Seems like the tables have turned, Frost." Prince Zen was looking down at me.

Panic shot through my body. I scrambled to my feet as fast as I could and hid behind the closest man who looked to be of some importance. How did I get here? Was I in Clarines waters? I didn't have my sword on me, thanks to Aurora, and I knew seduction was not an option when it came to Prince Zen. I was not eager to try that again anytime soon.

A smirk appeared on Prince Pirate Killer's face. "It's not like the Great Captain Frost to hide from a challenge."

That bastard! He was toying with me. "I just escaped an encounter with the Dark Phantoms. Fate rarely smiles on the same person twice in a row."

"Then consider this your lucky day."

I was surprised. "You're not going to kill me?" I flinched at the pain in my shoulder.

"I'm going to reserve judgement for the time being." Prince Zen narrowed his eyes. "Let's get your shoulder tended to."

I went to follow Prince Zen when another crewman spoke up. "Prince Zen, sir, I believe you'll want to see the second man we brought aboard."

Prince Zen turned around. "Why do you say-" Prince Zen's eyes widened. "OBI?!"

He knew Obi? Do I have some sort of spell on me that attracts pirate haters?

"Long time no see, Prince Zen." He greeted casually.

Zen marched up to him and punched him in jaw hard enough to land him on the deck. "Throw him in the brig!" Prince Zen ordered.

The men didn't hesitate.

Prince Zen locked eyes with me. "Once your shoulder is taken care of, you'll be joining him." He then led me to a room that didn't appear to be in use.

I flinched as I sat down.

Prince Zen pulled his sword and pointed it at my throat. "Listen closely because I will not repeat myself. You are not a guest. You will be taken back to Clarines for trial. If you cause any problems on this voyage, I will not hesitate to strike you down. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded. There was no way I was going to push my luck. Not when it came to Prince Pirate Killer. The trial was probably just a formality. Based on his reputation, he'd probably kill me as soon as he had me begging for mercy.

Just as Prince Zen lowered his sword, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Prince Zen granted.

The door opened and a woman entered. My eyes were instantly drawn to her red hair. In all my travels I'd never seen anything like it. Any pirate would want to get their hands on her.

Prince Zen cleared his throat.

Out of fear, I stopped staring.

"Shirayuki, this is Frost." Prince Zen stated.

Shirayuki looked at me for a moment. I could see the anger growing on her face. I knew what was coming next. A moment later, it happened. Shirayuki slapped me hard enough to leave a bright red mark on my face.

Prince Zen smirked his approval.

"Now, Miss Frost. Please lie down on the bed. That will put you in the best position to relocate your shoulder."

I sat there shocked for a moment. She'd shown enough anger that hinted she wanted to toss me overboard yet when she spoke, she was polite. Nevermind, the fact that she was still willing to fix my shoulder.

I did as she said.

"Zen, will you hold her down please. She needs to stay anchored while I pop the shoulder back into place."

Prince Zen did as she asked. It was terrifying being at the mercy of these two. The fear was quickly replaced with pain. I swear it felt like Shirayuki was trying to rip my arm off. I bit my tongue until I tasted blood to keep from crying out. I looked weak enough without giving in to the pain. Finally, there was relief.

Prince Zen let me up and Shirayuki bound my arm to my chest and I'm sure she used extra bandages to cover my cleavage.

"There, you're all done." Shirayuki concluded.

"Guards!" Prince Zen called out. Two guards entered. "Show Frost to the brig."

* * *

A/N: Mostly getting out a large number of chapters to get you started. Hope you are enjoying it. Let me know, please.


	7. Chapter 7 Getting Along?

Zen paced in the captain's quarters. Of all the people to be stranded in the water, why did it have to be those two? The trip to Taurialle was going to be stressful enough.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

Miko and Kat entered.

"Miko. Did you need something?"

"I know that things are a bit uncomfortable with our guests, but Father, is it really necessary to keep them locked up? I know that Obi made some mistakes, but he was also a loyal friend. I owe him my life."

"Obi lost my kinship the moment he betrayed me. The fact that he saved your life is the only thing stopping me from throwing **him** back." Zen countered.

"You don't think he could ever change? I am not asking you to forgive him, but he is going to be spending a lot of time in the brig. I know that they aren't going to do anything to anyone while they are on our ship. Father, all I ask is that you let them out for the day. It is a long trip. If you plan to take them with us to Taurialle and then to Clarines, they will need some fresh air."

"I don't trust them and, given the company Obi is keeping, I wouldn't put it past them to cause no end of trouble. They will be allowed on deck for short periods of time but then they will return to their cell."

"Father, why are you so afraid? Pirates are living for freedom. You won't have any problems with a pirate who is without her crew or ship. She is already at your mercy."

Zen laughed nervously. "Not this pirate."

Kat placed her hands on her hips and shifted her weight. "Who is she, Zen?"

Zen took a deep breath. "Her name is Frost."

Kat's eyes widened as she recognized the name. "Zen… you didn't… did you?"

"Of course not!" Zen shouted.

"Didn't?" Miko raised an eyebrow. "Didn't what? I'm afraid to ask."

Kat took a deep breath. "Captain Frost is known as the Mistress of Seduction."

Miko's eyes widened in surprise. "She is no match for Father. No pirate stands a chance." She turned to Zen. "Is that why you are afraid of her?"

Zen hesitantly nodded. "She was the one to return Mitsuhide and I to Clarines waters. Let's just say it was a trip I'd rather not repeat."

Kat burst out laughing but was quickly silenced by a deadly glare from Zen.

"Mother is here and this is **your** ship. She wouldn't dare to try anything. You have nothing to worry about." Miko assured him.

"She may not try anything with me, but I wouldn't put it past her to seduce the entire crew…" Zen shuddered at the thought.

"Obi will keep her in line. You can tell the crew that anyone who gives her that attention can spend their time in the punishment chamber. You can imagine her frustration, if no one gives her that attention."

Kat shook her head. "That won't work. The further out of reach the men are, the harder she'll try."

Miko glared at Kat. "Not while we are here. You and I will keep an eye on her, won't we?"

Kat nodded. "Since Frost doesn't have her crew to back her up, she should be easy enough to keep under wraps."

Zen focused intently on his daughter. "Why are you so insistent on giving Frost and Obi freedom to walk around? Do you know what she would do if she got her hands on you or your mother?"

"She dared that, she would have to deal with me. And I have Kat. Your worries are needless. No one should be stuck in the brig for that long. Not even Frost deserves that." Miko explained.

Zen rubbed his temples. "Very well… it's clear you aren't going to let this go. But they will be in the brig at night and under guard."

"Of course." Miko smiled.

"Kat, please inform the captain of Frost and her reputation."

"Yes, sir." Kat agreed.

"If that's all, I have some work to attend to."

"Actually, no. I am concerned about Prince Kotau. He has only recently learned of my survival. Now, he has invited me to this ball. He won't have taken the news well."

"Do you think there will be problems that will arise that Kat will be unable to handle?" Zen questioned.

"Not at all. However, I know that I would rather not see him. That is unavoidable now, but I am still worried about it."

"At this point, there isn't much I can do. We're going to have to take each situation as it comes. Was there something in particular that was concerning you? Perhaps we could come up with a plan in case things go that direction."

"We both know how calculated he is. This isn't about celebrating our peace. You know he requested my presence because he wants to settle a score. That is what concerns me. I have no idea what he is up to."

Zen nodded. "Everyone needs to keep their eyes and ears open. I've already got some plans in place, but if his behaviour during the war was any indication, he already has the whole ball planned out… and that includes countering whatever we come up with."

"You may think this is ridiculous and out of the question, but I would like to ask that Obi shadow the ball." Miko spoke calmly.

"Absolutely not." Zen shot down.

"Prince Kotau will not be expecting Obi's presence. Because he is not my attendant, he will not have accounted for Obi. That gives us the advantage. No matter what he does, Obi will oversee it and can intervene. Obi is a good fighter and, despite his mistakes, I know he would protect me with his life." Miko elaborated.

"Then I give you full responsibility of Obi. I pray you don't learn to regret this decision." Zen released a sigh. "You are starting to sound more like me everyday. As much as I hate the idea, it is a good strategy."

"Thank you, Father." Miko smiled proudly.

* * *

I sat in the corner of the brig with my good arm resting on my knees and my head tilted back. Obi was playing with a rock he'd found on the deck.

I suppose I should thank him for saving my life, but being at the mercy of Prince Pirate Killer made that point mute.

"How's your shoulder?" Obi asked.

"Just because we ended up in bed together doesn't mean you have to pretend to care." I countered.

"Who said I was pretending?"

I rolled my eyes. "No one has to say it. All you men are the same. As long as you're getting laid, you'll tell the woman whatever she wants to hear. So, let me make one thing clear, unless you're moaning in pleasure, I don't care about what comes out of your mouth."

The guard standing watch over Obi and I, blushed furiously. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" I watched as a woman with long pink hair came around the corner, followed by another with blue-black hair of the same length. I thought the red hair was amazing to look at; the pink hair was even more so. The black-haired one was armed to the teeth with two wakizashis on her back and- holy Poseidon! She had a khmali sword! They were rare. Not as rare as the redhead and pinkette though. D***, how many other treasures were hidden on this ship? The worst part was that I couldn't touch any of it! I had no way of securing any of it. Selling the rare hair alone would make me richer than the king of Obral.

The guard's blush deepened at Pinkett's question. "Y-Your Highness, may I be relieved for a moment?"

"I can give you five minutes." She confirmed then she turned her attention to me. "Greetings Frost, I am Princess Miko Wisteria."

Oh great, more royalty. "It's an honor to meet you, Your Highness." Not.

"Cut the crap." Miss Sword Happy snapped. "If you want to be let out, I suggest you show more respect for your hosts."

Let out? Were they daft?

Princess Pink Hair signaled for her attendant to back down. "I've spoken with my Father and he's agreed that you both may be free to roam about above deck if you mind yourselves."

I raised an eyebrow. "You managed to convince him of **that**? You know I'm a pirate, right?"

"I am well aware of your lifestyle, but the journey we are on is too long for you two to be locked up."

Obi went up to the bars. "You won't regret this." He voiced happily.

I had to admit, she played the nice card well, but I knew better. If she was trying to be my friend, it wasn't going to happen.

The guard returned and stood at his post. He looked more composed now, but everytime his eyes shifted to me, pink would appear on his cheeks.

Princess Miko unlocked Obi's door first then mine. "You are free to walk about."

I took my time standing up and went to the door. Princess Miko stepped aside to allow me to pass. I stopped right in front of her and admired her bright pink hair. I was so mesmerized by the sight of it, I couldn't help but look her over. Aye, she would fetch a fine price. Without thinking, I placed my hand on her breast and gave it a good squeeze.

Like lightning, I was on the deck with pain shooting through my injured shoulder and I could feel the steel of a blade pressing against my throat. "Touch me again and I promise you'll regret it." Princess Miko threatened.

Who knew this kitty had claws? I was impressed. This situation also made me realize that she could be as ruthless as her father if it was required. Since I was a pirate, that wouldn't take much. I was going to have to fight a lot of my instincts while I was on board.

"Understood…" I relented.

Princess Miko allowed me to stand and I didn't say another word as I made my way above deck.

* * *

The sun was setting and I was standing at the bow of the ship looking over the water. I wanted to enjoy it before I was locked away for the night. I heard footsteps behind me and then saw Obi out of the corner of my eye as he joined me.

"What the hell do you want, Obi?"

"I want to see how you're doing. I know Prince Zen may not be the easiest person to get along with, but-"

I cut him off with a laugh. "I'm a pirate! He kills pirates, remember? And like I said before, I don't care about what you say." Never again…

"Who hurt you so badly that you won't allow anyone to get close?"

"None of your d*** business." I turned to walk away but Obi grabbed my good arm.

"You'll never have peace if you don't face the pain…"

I tried to shake his grip but he held me firmly. "Let go of me!"

"Is everything alright?" One the crewmen asked.

Obi released me. "It's fine. I'm sorry if we caused any trouble."

I walked away with haste and didn't stop until I sat in the corner of my cell. I pulled my knees up, laid my good arm across them and rested my head on my arm. I fought tears back desperately. It felt like a whole lifetime ago, but the memory of the man who crushed my heart was still fresh in my mind. My tears were more stubborn than I was and they leaked down my face. "Stupid Obi… why'd he have to bring that up…?"

* * *

Kat and Miko watched the interesting interaction between Obi and Frost. After Frost passed by, Kat looked at Miko. "Still think it was a good idea? And don't tell me you're okay with how she touched you earlier."

"I must admit, it shook me more than I'd like, but I don't believe she'll try it again." Miko replied, keeping her composure.

"If she does, you'll have to make good on your threat."

"I saw her eyes when she stood up. She won't do it again."

"Then I trust your judgement."

Obi began to pass by.

"Obi, I would like to speak with you a moment." Miko signaled for him to come closer.

"What's on your mind?"

Miko explained where they were going and why. "I would like you to shadow the ball and Prince Kotau. He won't have accounted for you, so you can give us the upper hand."

Obi's eyes went wide for a moment. "You know your father hates my guts, right? I doubt he'd be pleased with this idea."

"I've already spoken to him and he's agreed. As much as he dislikes you, you provide us with a tactical advantage we can't afford to leave by the wayside."

Obi straightened up. "I won't let you down."

Miko allowed a smile to cross her face. "Glad to hear it."


	8. Chapter 8 Testing the Waters

" _It's over, Frost. I don't love you. I never have." Yamato stated coldly._

" _B-But… You said…" I did my best to fight back the tears but it was futile._

" _I lied! You have a hot body and you were great in bed. It wasn't love. I only told you that so I could get it whenever I wanted."_

 _I clenched my fists in anger and pain. How could he be so cold? I thought we had something real… "But… I thought…"_

" _Well you thought wrong! You're a pirate! What makes you think you have any worth at all?! You're scum! A worthless slut! Go work in a whore house! At least then you'd make some money!"_

 _His words pierced my heart. I felt like it was made of glass and he'd thrown a rock at it, smashing it to pieces. Tears ran down my cheeks as I tried to get a hold of myself._

 _Yamato gave me a shove backwards. "Now go away. I don't need my wife finding you here." He slammed the door in my face and I was left standing there._

I woke up from my memory that decided to present itself as a dream… no, a nightmare. It was still dark so I knew it was the middle of the night.

"Who's Yamato?" Obi asked.

"None of your business."

"I just want to understand you, Frost. I can't do that if you keep pulling away."

"I don't want you to understand me." Tears stubbornly escaped. I hated how emotional I was but it was because of that stupid memory. "I'm worthless, so why would you bother?"

He was silent for a moment and I couldn't really see his expression in the low light. "Frost… your not worthless."

What?! His words hit my heart. Why would he lie to my face like that? Why was he working so hard to get under my skin? I knew my worth. As a pirate, I was only worth as much as the treasure I possessed. At the moment, that was nothing.

He reached through the bars and cupped my face. When had I moved this close to him? I don't remember. I could see his face now. There was something in his eyes I'd never seen before. I didn't know what it was, but I knew I didn't want his gaze to stop.

He brought my face closer to his and planted a kiss on my lips. Instead of the lustful intent that I was used to, it felt like he was giving me something. It stretched beyond the physical and reached my heart. For the first time that I could remember, a kiss was just a kiss. There was no expectations. He was simply content to share such a simple moment.

When we finished the kiss, all I could do was stare at him. Why did he do that? What did he mean by it? Was I supposed to do something? How could he have this effect on me?

"Try to get some more sleep. I'll be right here if you need anything." Obi comforted.

"Okay…" I laid back down on the floor. It took awhile for my mind to stop racing, but eventually, it did and I fell back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I was up on deck and leaned against the railing. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss… Was it really just a kiss? Or was he trying to lure me into a false sense of security?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Prince Zen give Shirayuki a quick kiss. No wonder he could resist me. Not only was I a pirate, but he had that pretty red hair waiting for him at home. Princess Shirayuki made her way over to me with Prince Zen watching with great intent.

"How's your shoulder feel today, Frost?" Princess Shirayuki asked.

"Fine." I couldn't stop staring at that red hair. "I bet you get lots of attention with hair like that."

"I'm used to it and Zen keeps me safe."

I looked at Prince Zen, who was glaring at me. "Is he always such a tight ass?"

Princess Shirayuki turned and looked at her husband then gave me her attention again. "Do you blame him? After the stunts you pulled, you're lucky he didn't leave you to die."

"If he hates pirates that much, why didn't he?" It wasn't like he cared.

"Because some people on board believe that you can make a change for the better."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? I've been a pirate since I was fourteen, do you really think someone like me can change?" It was a rhetorical question.

"With the right attitude, yes."

I was so confused… that damn kiss threw me off my game. I couldn't even control a conversation the way I wanted to. "Right… I bet you would rather watch closely while Prince Zen runs me through. Heck, you'd probably even help."

"Your past actions with my husband may have been despicable, they aren't something I'd kill you for. However, do it again there will be dire consequences."

"Don't worry your pretty redhead. I ain't trying anything like that with him ever again." To be fair, I didn't know who he was when we met. If I had, I wouldn't have even tried. It was Prince Pirate Killer. Even if he didn't hate pirates, I made a point to stay away from royalty. That's just a bad situation waiting to happen.

"Good." Princess Shirayuki dug through her satchel and pulled out a vial. "Here." She held it out to me. "It will help ease the tension in your shoulder and take away any pain."

"How do I know it's not poison?"

A smile crossed her face. "Sorry to disappoint, but I don't usually carry poison."

I took the vial. "Why do you even care about my pain?"

"You're my patient at the moment. It's my job."

I rolled my eyes then drank the contents of the vial then handed it back to her. I looked back at Prince Zen and he still had a steady glare. "I think Prince Zen is stuck."

Princess Shirayuki looked at him too. "No, he's only like that around you."

"Then bed him so I can get a few moments of peace."

She blushed. "That is a highly inappropriate comment."

I smirked. Now the conversation was back in my control. "Have you tried using your mouth on him? It drives men wild."

Princess Shirayuki was stunned by my blunt question and comment. The pink in her cheeks darkened.

"You can use your hand too. Some men prefer that."

Her face was now the color of her hair. "Goodbye, Frost." She turned and started walking back towards Prince Zen.

"Prince Zen!" I called out. "Your wife is going to have wild and passionate sex with you!" I made sure everyone could hear me.

His face quickly matched hers.

I couldn't stop laughing at the look on his face. I may not be able to touch him, but I think this is going to be a lot more fun.

Prince Zen approached me, with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "My relations with my wife are none of your concern. Mind your place, Frost. You are on thin ice as it is."

I smirked. "I'll make you a deal, stop glaring at me like I'm the devil and I'll back off."

"Or I could just have you thrown in the brig. I have no obligations to allow you on deck and I suggest you remember that." Prince Zen didn't waver.

"You would go back on your word to your daughter just because you're uncomfortable? I thought your resolve was stronger than that."

"Uncomfortable isn't the word I would use. You are crossing the line. You may be a pirate, but right now, you are a prisoner. And I gave my word that I would let you out for some time on deck, only if you behave yourself. The Clarines definition of 'behave yourself' is mind your own business." Prince Zen clarified.

"Too bad…" I relented. "I could give Princess Shirayuki some pointers."

"Shirayuki doesn't need any pointers from **you**." He glared more intensely.

I straightened up. "You'll never know unless-"

"That's enough, Frost." Obi interrupted as he walked up. I hadn't realized that he was listening.

"Obi, keep your friend out of trouble. Before I kill her where she stands." Prince Zen turned around and walked away.

"You're no fun." I gave Obi a pouty face.

Obi gave me a serious look. "Princess Shirayuki is off limits. She's had enough trouble as it is."

"That's not my problem." I scoffed.

"It is if you want Prince Zen not to kill you when we get back to Clarines."

"Like anything I do would change his mind."

"You would be surprised. He's tough but he's not unreasonable."

I thought about when Prince Zen was on my ship. He could have killed me at any moment, but he didn't. Then he's allowed me to stay on board his ship and grants me the freedom to walk around. No pirate would allow such a thing. Maybe there was something to what Obi was saying. But, after trying to seduce him, it was doubtful. "After trying to get him in bed, I doubt he'll even consider it."

"Frost. Leave Shirayuki alone."

"You aren't my master, so back off." I turned to walk away.

Obi grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him. "I mean it."

I locked eyes with him. He showed signs of regret and a fierce desire to protect her. "Fine…" I agreed. "I'll leave her alone." I don't know why I was listening to him. I was the Mistress of Seduction! People bowed to **my** will. That stupid kiss. Why did he have to kiss me like that? Why was I letting it get to me?

"Good."

* * *

That night, Shirayuki was with Zen in the Captain's quarters as he did paperwork. Even though Frost's comments had been inappropriate, she couldn't help but wonder if she was right. Did that kind of a thing really work on men? Would Zen like something like that? What was Frost's reason for bringing it up?

Shirayuki's mind filled with insecurities as she watched Zen work. She could go under the desk and… Shirayuki shook her head. She shouldn't even be considering what Frost said but, based on what Zen told her, Frost was incredibly experienced in such matters.

If the suggestion had come from somewhere else, Shirayuki wouldn't be that hesitant about trying it. She always looked for new ways to please her husband in bed. Most of the things she tried, he enjoyed.

"Shirayuki? Is everything alright?" Zen asked, sensing her uneasiness.

"Yeah… I'm just uh… deep in thought…"

"Is it something you want to talk about?"

She shook her head. When it came to their intimate time in the bedroom, she was much braver about doing it than talking about it. Talking about it just made it weird. "I'm fine."

"If you change your mind, let me know."

"I will."

Zen went back to his work.

About another twenty minutes passed and she couldn't shake the idea from her head. She knew from past experience, the only way to get it out of her mind was to try it. If Zen didn't like it, he would say so and, if he asked, she would be honest about where the idea came from.

She stood up and went over to Zen. She crawled underneath the desk.

"Shirayuki? What are you-" Zen was cut off and almost jumped when she started. The shock melted and he let out a soft groan as the pleasure increased. He reached one hand under the desk and laced his fingers in her hair. "Shira…"

Once Shirayuki finished, she emerged from under the desk. Zen pulled her onto his lap.

"Did you enjoy that?" She asked just like every other time she tried something new.

Zen nodded with a sweet smile. "I did."

That was all Shirayuki needed. As much as she hated to admit it, Frost had been right. But, regardless of what she thought of Frost, pleasing Zen was the only thing that mattered. The way he was looking in her eyes now told her that she'd done just that.

* * *

The next day, Princess Shirayuki came down with the guard to let us out. Obi was let out first then my cell door was opened and Princess Shirayuki entered.

"We can remove your bindings now, but you'll have to take it easy on that arm for about three months before it's fully healed." She explained.

I stood up and made my way to her. I stood a bit taller than her, so I bent forward for her to reach the knot that was holding it all together. "Where's your guard dog of a husband?" I teased.

"He's overseeing things as usual." Princess Shirayuki seemed a bit different, but I couldn't quite figure out why.

Ordinarily, I would tease her about her time in bed with her husband, but between Prince Zen's scolding and Obi's comments, I needed to leave it be. Not to mention I promised I would behave.

"Thank you…" I said after she was done removing the bandage. If I'm going to behave, I may as well go the whole nine yards. If Obi was right, then I was going to do whatever it took to survive.

"You're welcome." Princess Shirayuki put the fabric back in her pouch.

We emerged above deck and I was quickly pulled aside by Princess Miko's attendant, who I now knew to be Kat.

"What is your game, Frost?" She demanded.

"No game. I'm just trying to survive like everyone else."

"Then why do you insist on making things worse for yourself?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about? Prince Zen will execute me when we return to Clarines." Behaving was only buying me time, at this point.

Kat placed her hands on her hips. "If you keep that attitude up, he will."

"Why do you defend him? By all rights, you should be dead by now."

"I proved that there was more to me than a bad reputation."

I laughed. "You know who I am. I can see it in your eyes. Do you really think Prince Zen will change his mind because I behave like a good little girl?" I mocked.

"It certainly wouldn't kill you to try." Kat huffed. "You were someone else, before you became a pirate, we all were. Show him that you're not heartless and things may start to look up. My life was spared because I saved Princess Miko from certain death."

"As fascinating as that is, not all of us get that chance."

"You're putting up a good front, but I know how terrified you really are. It's not weakness to admit that."

"No, it's cowardly! If you were that easily swayed, you were never a pirate."

"I'll have you know that I was the captain of the Phoenix."

I burst out laughing. "And you think that makes you a pirate? Those pitiful men couldn't hold a candle to a real pirate."

Kat drew her khmali sword and pointed it at my throat. "Care to test that theory?" She challenged.

"What's going on here?" Prince Zen interrupted.

"Prince Zen, I request to challenge Frost and put her in her place." Kat growled.

"Request-"

"Aw how sweet. Kitty Kat is asking for Daddy's permission." I cut Prince Zen off.

I got glares from both of them.

"Granted." Prince Zen agreed.

* * *

That night, I sat in my cell humiliated. Kat had beat my ass, not once, not twice, but three times.

"You really don't know when to quit, do you?" Obi asked.

"Shut up!" I didn't want him adding salt to my wounds.

"Frost… it's time to stop holding onto what you no longer have."

I marched up to bars that separated our cells. "Don't you get it?! I'm nobody without my crew and ship! I am holding onto what shred of identity I have left! On the seas, reputation is everything! If I lose that…" Tears ran down my face. I cursed myself for giving into my emotions so easily. "... I have nothing."

"You're wrong. You just need to open your eyes to new possibilities. Let go of who you used to be and become who you want to be."

"It's not that simple!"

He reached through the bars and planted a kiss on my lips. Again… it didn't demand sex. Instead, it was trying to prove something. I panicked after I felt my heart react. No! I couldn't let him get to me… but I want him… not his body… him. Something about him made me feel different and I wasn't sure why. It was so powerful, that I felt myself relax into the kiss.

Obi finished the kiss. "It's as simple as you make it."


	9. Chapter 9 Taurielle

Finally, the ship arrived in Taurialle. Zen had Frost locked away in her cell and Obi was hidden below deck for the moment. It wouldn't be until after Zen and the others left that Obi would follow and watch from the shadows.

Everyone mounted up and they made their way to the castle. Zen's tension only grew as they approached. The risk was higher now that Shirayuki and Miko were with him. Kat rode right next to Miko and she was beside Shirayuki. Zen was at the front, Kiki was at his rear right and Mitsuhide was at the very back.

When the castle came into view, Zen straightened up. They were only going to be here a few days. Tomorrow was the ball, then they would leave the next morning. So they were only staying for two nights.

"Only two nights…" Zen whispered to himself.

Finally, they were greeted by Prince Kotau. "Welcome back, Prince Zen." He said. "I am so pleased you and your family are able to join in the festivities tomorrow night. It will be a night to remember."

"Thank you, Prince Kotau. I'm sure the peace our kingdoms now share will be remembered for many years to come." Zen returned.

Prince Kotau clapped his hands and servants immediately went to unloading the luggage that everyone had brought. "I've had the best chambers in the castle prepared for you. Prince Zen, I placed you and the lovely Princess Shirayuki in the same room you stayed in before. The servants will show Princess Miko to her chambers. Rooms adjoining have been prepared for the attendants."

Zen dismounted and everyone else followed. Zen led the group as he followed behind Prince Kotau. Mitsuhide was at his side. Behind him was Shirayuki with Kiki at her side and then Miko with Kat at hers.

"I planned the ball to take place at the same time as the Queen's Rambler Rose blooms. As I understand it, Princess Shirayuki takes a special interest in plants and herbs, isn't that right?"

"Yes, it is, Prince Kotau." Shirayuki confirmed. She wasn't showing it but she was having a hard time keeping the strength in her legs.

"Then I believe you will adore the Queen's Rambler Rose. It's native to Taurialle and it only blooms for about a week during this time of year. It changes color based on the amount of light available to it. Less light produces a pink color but, in the sun's brilliant light, it becomes a vibrant red."

The group entered the ballroom. It had white marble floor with black alabaster pillars. The glass dome ceiling allowed the sun to shine through and illuminate the room beautifully. Around the perimeter of the roof rich green vines twisted and turned with several pink and red roses adorned throughout it. The vines also twisted down the black alabaster pillars.

"As you can see, we've modified our best ballroom to allow the rose to grow indoors. I believe everyone deserves to enjoy their beauty. Wouldn't you agree, Prince Zen?" Prince Kotau gave Zen a smile that seemed to carry an air of danger to it.

"Yes… they are quite beautiful." Zen agreed.

A servant entered the ballroom. "Your Highness, dinner is ready to be served." He bowed.

"Excellent!" Prince Kotau turned to his guests. "Let us adjourn to the dining room."

* * *

Everyone was seated at the table. Prince Kotau was at the head, Miko was on his right and Shirayuki at his left. Zen sat next to Shirayuki and then Mitsuhide and Kiki. Next to Miko was Kat, who kept a glare on Prince Kotau out of the corner of her eye as she took a large drink of her wine.

"Do you wish to discuss something, Miss Hara?" Prince Kotau questioned as he put another piece of meat in his mouth.

"You're a despicable piece of shite."

"Kat!" Zen scolded.

"I'm not sorry! I can't sit at the same table as this son-of-a-snake and pretend to be happy about it!"

All eyes went between Kat and Prince Kotau.

"You've had a long day, my dear. Perhaps you've had too much wine and it would be best if you retired for the night." Prince Kotau mused.

"No! I am not listening to anything you have to say!"

Zen stood abruptly. "Kat, you are excused! Kiki will take over your responsibilities for the time being."

"Zen! You can't trust that bastard! He's up to no good! You can see it in his eyes!"

Prince Kotau stood gracefully. "Miss Hara, I will give you until the count of three to leave of your own will. If you refuse, I will have the guards escort you to a prison cell for the night."

"You crudbucket landlubber!"

"One." Prince Kotau's eyes were locked with hers.

Miko nudged Kat. "Kat, snap out of it. You're not helping matters. You said you could handle this."

"Shut up, Miko! I've had enough of your speeches!"

Miko was shocked and hurt that her friend snapped at her that way.

"Two." Prince Kotau continued.

Kat drew her sword.

"Guards! Restrain her at once."

Kat was quickly restrained and the guards started to take her away.

Zen couldn't believe that had just happened. He'd never seen her act like this since before her formal attendant training. But even so, he couldn't just hand her over to Prince Kotau. "Wait!"

The guards stopped.

Zen locked eyes with Prince Kotau. "Kat is my responsibility. I will see to her punishment personally."

Prince Kotau nodded. "Very well, but I will not have her spoiling our meal." He gave his attention to the guards. "Lock her in her room until we've finished. Then Prince Zen may punish her accordingly."

The guards took Kat away and Zen sat back down. He relaxed knowing Prince Kotau wouldn't be able to do anything now that Zen had played the technicality.

"Let's not let this small matter ruin our dinner." Prince Kotau clapped his hands. "Bring my wife here so that she can share her voice with our guests."

A servant left to do as he asked.

"My wife, Taura, has the most beautiful singing voice. It's how I would picture an angel would sound." He put another piece of food in his mouth. "Although that's about all she's good for…" He grumbled to himself.

Even though it had been quiet, Zen had heard his remark. Clearly, Prince Kotau wasn't happy with settling. Zen forced himself to not mention the comment. Instead he replied properly. "I look forward to hearing it."

Princess Taura finished the tenth song that Prince Kotau had requested she sing. Everyone at the table gave their applause. Dinner had been finished a while ago and the servants had cleared the dishes.

"Wonderful, my dear." Prince Kotau praised. Then his tone changed to a degrading one. "Now you may leave. I will send for you later."

She gave him a bow, lower than what was usually expected. "Yes, Your Highness…" Then she left promptly.

Miko swallowed a lump in her throat. There was no doubt in her mind that Prince Kotau wasn't treating his wife any better than how he planned to treat Miko, if he had gotten his hands on her. Unfortunately, there was nothing that could be done and that made Miko all the more sick to her stomach.

"It is getting late and we've had a long journey, Prince Kotau. I think it would be wise for us to retire for the night." Zen requested.

"I agree. I will have the servants show you to your rooms."

* * *

As they left the dining hall, Kiki took Kat's place at Miko's side and Mitsuhide stayed with Zen and Shirayuki. It wasn't the preferred arrangement, but in light of Kat's behaviour, it couldn't be helped. Zen still had a knot in his stomach. Something about what happened with Kat still didn't sit right with him.

Zen entered Kat's room with Kiki by his side. "Kat, your outburst was inappropriate. You know how fragile things are."

"I meant every word!" Kat snapped. "I don't know why you waste your time!"

"Because I believe there is a small possibility that peace might be what Prince Kotau wants. It's a very small hope, but it's there." Zen admitted.

"Then you're a fool! I've been alone with the man! There isn't a peaceful bone in his body!"

"Kat… I was hoping time alone might have helped you calm down… But it seems you are still too emotional. You will return to the ship and I will decide your punishment later."

"Zen! No! I can't…!" Kat massaged her head.

"Kat, please don't make this more difficult than it already is." Zen turned to Kiki. "Kiki, please restrain Kat for her journey back to the ship."

"Yes, Zen."

* * *

Zen entered the room he shared with Shirayuki and Mitsuhide was in the adjoining one.

Zen sat in a chair and rubbed his hands over his face. He didn't like any of this. Shirayuki came up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Obi silently entered the room but in full sight of Shirayuki and Zen so he didn't startle them.

"Anything? What is the prince up to?" Zen asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Master." Obi informed.

"Could he really have just invited us to celebrate peace?" Zen released his breath.

"Something doesn't feel right about Kat."

"You don't know this, but she is grieving a lost child. I didn't think she would have reacted so harshly. It was a mistake to take her on with everything going on. She just needed more time. We were asking too much from her." Zen stood up and looked out of the window.

"It still feels off somehow…" Obi thought aloud.

"I am sure she will tell us about it when she is ready. For now, we have other things to focus on. Miko's protection comes first. If Prince Kotau doesn't do anything, I will be pleasantly surprised. If he was going to make a move, he should have done something by now, but it is as you say… then maybe he isn't doing anything. One can hope."

Shirayuki placed her hand on Zen's shoulder. "Kiki won't allow any harm to come to her. No matter what he is up to. We are here for only one more day, so we just need to get through this and go home."

* * *

The next morning, Kat had her hands bound behind her and was placed on a horse. Kat knew Zen was still treating her kindly because the guard he ordered to escort her was not as rough as she expected.

Kat felt like something was wrong. It was as if she didn't have any control over her own mouth. That wasn't her. It couldn't have been. She balled her fists. It must have been Prince Kotau's handiwork. If this went exactly the way he planned then he is up to something. She came here to protect Miko and that was exactly what she was going to do.

If Prince Kotau wanted to get her out of the way, it must be that he plans to hurt Miko. And if her memory was anything to show for it, rape was on his mind. Kat had to get back before he did anything to her that couldn't be undone. Prince Zen didn't punish her like he would have to anyone else. He will forgive her when she does her job and protects her sister.

Kat was riding her horse, being led by the guard. She slid to the side of her horse on purpose. Then the gravity took her to the ground and the guard dismounted and rushed to her side. He pulled her up and she headbutted him, making him fall unconscious. She then positioned herself to cut the binds on the guard's sword.

Now that she was free she mounted her horse and turned back to towards the castle. She was going to stop Prince Kotau, no matter what it took.


	10. Chapter 10 The Ball

A/N: Trigger warning. This chapter has a rape scene in it. Proceed with caution if you have a sensitivity to the nature of these scenes.

* * *

The ball was starting and all the guests had convened in the grand hall. Prince Kotau then entered, with his wife, Princess Taura. She was beautiful, with her blonde locks dressed in her tiara.

Prince Kotau released her and then turned his attention to the top of the stairs.

Prince Zen was in the middle, with Shirayuki and Miko on either side.

"Prince Zen Wisteria and Princess Shirayuki Wisteria, accompanied by the lovely Princess Miko Wisteria of Clarines." The announcer addressed the crowd.

The Clarines royals descended regally and joined the other guests.

Kiki came from the side and watched closely as the first dance was Prince Kotau's.

Prince Kotau offered his hand to Miko and led her to the dance floor. "You are so tense, my dear. You really should relax. The other guests will sense your distress."

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"You are free to speak your mind." Prince Kotau insisted.

"Am I?"

"It won't be good for our treaty to have secrets."

"What is on my mind is personal. The treaty is safe."

"Very well. I won't push it. How are you enjoying our kingdom?" Prince Kotau spun her and then she tensed as her body reconnected with his.

"It's quite lovely. I didn't get the chance to fully appreciate it the last time I was here."

"Then how would you like to be given a personal tour?"

"I don't believe there is time on this trip. We leave early tomorrow morning."

"What a shame. There are many places that I am sure you would enjoy to see. Why are you in such a hurry to leave? I am more than happy to extend your accommodations."

"There are many responsibilities waiting for me in Clarines."

"I'm sure there are." Prince Kotau mused.

Once the song was over, the king appeared. The king and queen of Taurialle descended down the stairs and then they stood in front of Zen. He extended his hand to Zen. "I am so pleased that you could make it."

"Thank you very much for extending your invitation." Zen bowed in respect.

"The gratitude should be Kotau's alone." The king addressed.

Zen tensed. "I was afraid of that…" He said under his breath.

"May I extend my hand to your lovely wife? I would feel honoured to have a dance with a beauty as fine as she is." The king held out his hand.

Zen clutched onto Shirayuki's hand, but then he released. "Of course."

The king led Shirayuki to the middle of the room and the queen offered her hand to Zen. Zen took her hand and led her to the middle also.

Shirayuki was so nervous that she ended up watching her feet. It was a bad habit she'd developed when she learned how to dance.

"It helps to keep your eyes on me." The king mused.

"Forgive me." She looked up at the king to not be rude. "I'm more nervous than I realized."

"There is no reason to be nervous around me." He spun her and she ended up locking eyes with Zen, for half a second.

"The peace is still new. I think it is just taking a bit of time to adjust." Shirayuki admitted.

"That is understandable. The war is over and you and I should hope to be friends one day."

"I would like that." Shirayuki smiled.

"Then feel at ease. I won't step on your feet and promise to not be upset if you do."

"I will avoid it regardless." Shirayuki smiled and tried to ease into his arms, as they continued to dance.

* * *

Zen was dancing with the queen. "I am pleased that we have made peace and I hope to keep that peace, for a long time to come."

"I am intrigued by your kingdom. The kingdom of Clarines is thriving. I would like to see that influence here." The queen smiled sweetly as Zen turned her again.

"It has seen brighter days, but I do hold pride for my kingdom."

The queen took the lead for a moment, pulling Zen away from the Queen's Rambler Roses. "You don't want to get too close."

"Why? What is wrong with that flower?" Zen became a bit more alert.

"Let's just say it can cause more trouble than it's worth."

"Then I appreciate it. I will remember that. I am curious however. My wife loves all plants. She may want to read up on them later. Would that be alright?"

"Of course, we have several books on it. She could even take one with her if she would like."

"Your kingdom is very beautiful. I wonder just what other kinds it has to offer." Zen spun the queen.

"You are welcome to our library while you are here. It is nice to see you're taking an initiative in learning about Taurialle."

"We are allies. It is good to get further acquainted."

"I couldn't agree more."

The song ended and then Zen reclaimed Shirayuki and danced with her.

Once the royals were finished dancing and Kotau had monopolized most of Miko's time, they all joined at the guest seats. The princess brought over the drinks and handed each of them and their attendants a glass of wine.

"A toast to our alliance!" Prince Kotau held his glass and then he took a sip.

Zen clutched Shirayuki's hand in warning, call it paranoia. Zen and Shirayuki both put their glass to their mouths as if they were drinking too, but they didn't allow any of it to actually enter their mouths. Zen locked eyes with Miko, trying to warn her too.

Miko didn't need a warning, she expressed much caution in every act at this castle.

* * *

Late that night, Miko tossed and turned and then she paced. Kiki had managed to fall asleep, but it was a comfort knowing that she was there. Miko couldn't wait until she was safe on the ship, going home.

Miko needed some air or she was going to lose it, but going outside was unnerving. She stepped towards Kiki and shook her. "Kiki! Wake up! I'm going out for some air! Please, wake up, Kiki!" Miko started to panic when she noticed that Kiki was refusing to wake. She didn't feel safe in the room now either.

She decided to go to her father. She needed to inform him of what was going on.

Miko exited the room and headed down the hall, watching close behind her. There didn't seem to be anyone around. She breathed a little easier. The longer alone, the more she felt at ease. She needed this. The fresh air helped her cope.

She got lost, navigating around the castle that she was unfamiliar. It would have been nice if she had accepted the tour. Which room was set up for her parents? Where was she? Could she even find her way back to her room?

After a few moments of walking through the gardens, she felt a pull and she was dragged into a tunnel, that was suddenly blocked off, by bars. "Locked….?" Fear built inside of her. "O-" She tried to call to Obi, but got a hand over her mouth.

Miko slammed her swords handle into the man's chest and she ran as fast as she could to get much distance, after the sword was taken from her, by force. Miko ran down the dark tunnels and was getting more lost in the labyrinth by the minute. She stepped on a trap tile and then an arrow fired towards her head. She managed to duck just in time. She grabbed a lantern and then she saw the face of the man she feared, standing right in front of her. "Kotau! What are you doing?!"

A smirk took over his features. "I have waited a long time for this. I am going to enjoy it."

Miko's eyes grew wider. She gasped and then darted down the tunnel. Every turn she made, there he was.

She ran as fast as she could, but the wrong turns led her to fall into water and put out her light source. Miko quickly pulled herself up and then a hand wrenched on her arm. She bit down and he released her. She ran down another tunnel and ended up in a very large room. There was an altar there and several lanterns lit. There was something important about this room, but Miko didn't know what.

The door slammed behind her and then she saw Prince Kotau standing behind her. Miko backed away from him in fear. "Do you want war that badly?! When my Father finds out about this, that is what will happen!"

Kotau held a dagger in her view, with a menacing look of amusement. "Once I have you, no one ever will again."

Miko trembled. "You wouldn't dare!"

"A war is what I have wanted. You can't strike fear into me." Prince Kotau pulled on Miko's arms and held her.

She pulled his sword from him and then she cut him in the side.

Prince Kotau slammed her body against the walls and restrained her arm, so she couldn't fight back. Like it or not, Prince Kotau was far stronger than Miko. Then he started to frisk her, once he removed the sword from her grasp.

"No! Stop! Let go of me!" Miko cried as she struggled against his firm grip.

Obi silently dropped down from the rafters above and knocked Prince Kotau out with a single blow to the back of the head. "Miko! Are you alright?"

When Prince Kotau dropped to the ground, Miko was released and gathering her nerves as she nearly fell over. She was hyperventilating a little, but trying to catch her breath. "Obi…" Her eyes started to clear and tears formed in them.

Obi supported her. "It's alright now. Let's get you back to your room."

Miko took her sword back and pointed it at Prince Kotau, expecting him to stand up again.

"He'll be out for a while."Obi reassured.

She relaxed her grip on the sword slightly and allowed it to slide to her side. "I don't want to be around him anymore."

"We leave tomorrow morning. Take comfort in that."

"Obi, do you have some rope on you?" Miko smirked more confidently, now that her emotions were settling down.

"Just some small stuff." Obi pulled out a thin braided rope.

"Good enough." Miko then tied up Kotau's hands and around his legs. "That should hold him till we leave."

"Let's not waste anymore time. You should get some sleep."

"I will sleep much better, now that he has been properly restrained." Miko followed Obi out of the tunnels.

* * *

Zen was pacing back and forth and couldn't sleep.

Shirayuki couldn't sleep with Zen pacing like that. "Zen, come to bed."

Zen locked eyes with Shirayuki. "I am worried that Kiki will come through this door and tell us that Miko is in danger. I should just go down to her room myself… again..."

There was a knock at the door.

Zen's heart stopped. He rushed to the door in a panic. He whipped it open and then he scowled. "Obi?!" He relaxed slightly after he glanced to see that Miko was with him. "What's going on?"

"In a couple of words, Prince Kotau." Obi answered.

Shirayuki pulled Miko inside the room and Obi followed.

Miko sat down in a chair and her parents gave her their undivided attention. Obi stood out of the way but remained in case they had any questions later.

Zen turned to Miko. "Please tell me." His voice was soft, but also hesitant.

"Prince Kotau… he…" Miko's downcast expression took her eyes to the floor in hesitation..

"Please tell me he didn't…" Zen's eyes watered as he hesitated.

Miko shook her head. "He was going to…"

Zen breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness he didn't…" Then he clenched his fist. "I want to kill that scoundrel for even trying…"

Miko turned to them. "It's worse… when he was done… he was going to kill me…"

He pulled his daughter into a hug and didn't want to let her go. "I'm not leaving your side until we leave this place."

Miko clutched onto Zen and allowed the tears to fall, now that she didn't have to be strong any more.

They stayed like that for several moments until Zen was able to think clearly again.

"I am glad we are leaving tomorrow. I don't want to stay here any longer." Miko admitted.

"I promise, I will never bring you back here." Zen vowed. "Bringing Obi along, that was a good idea. I'm sorry that I doubted it."

"Thank you, Obi." Shirayuki smiled appreciatively.

"It was the least I could do." Obi replied.

"I will retire to my room now." Miko turned to leave.

"No. You will stay here with your mother. I will stand guard." Zen decided firmly.

"Father… I will be alright. You need your sleep too. Prince Kotau can't hurt me now. Besides, I will have Obi."

"I can sleep later. I have stayed up all night on several occasions in the past. You are staying where **I** can keep an eye on you."

"I love you for it. But I need to do this. I can't live in fear of Prince Kotau. I need to do this for myself."

Zen sighed heavily. "Very well… If you are sure... but if you change your mind, I want you to return here immediately."

"I will. Promise."

* * *

Kat arrived at the castle and made her way through the dark halls. She needed to get to Miko and make sure she was alright. She wasn't going to allow anything to happen. She'd given Miko her word that she wouldn't let Prince Kotau anywhere near her. She was going to keep that promise. Kat felt paranoid and tense. The castle looked much more erie in the night. She thought she heard something and spun around. Nothing.

"Get a hold of yourself, Kat…" She mumbled to herself. "You're no help to Miko if you're this jittery."

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and thrust her into the closest room.

Kat yelped and fought back. She couldn't see who it was and didn't know what their intentions were but she was determined to get away.

"You shouldn't have come back. Now you will pay for your insolence." Prince Kotau's voice was aggressive and furious. But there was another side of malicion.

Kat fought harder as adrenaline coursed through her body. She didn't know what he was going to do but she was going to fight as hard as she could to prevent it.

It didn't take long for him to restrain her effectively. He was far stronger than he looked. He tossed her to the bed and got on top of her. "You still sad about your lost child? Don't worry, I'll give you another one." He taunted.

Kat's face went deathly pale. "No!" She squirmed until she managed to knee him in the gut.

He flinched, but he quickly got a hold of her again. Pushing her down on the bed, flipping her onto her stomach and held her down by the neck. His strength held her there firmly.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" Kat shouted and fought with all her might.

"You will have already lost the fight." He pulled down her pants and then he pulled down his own. He then started to break her spirit. Once he was done, he tossed her to the floor.

Kat just laid there with a numb mind and in physical pain. Tears leaked out of her eyes. She felt like she'd done this to herself.

Prince Kotau pulled up his pants and then he tied her up with the ropes that had previously restrained him. "It's really too bad that your friends don't know you're here. Now no one is going to help you. You are mine." Then he locked the door behind him.

Kat started to panic. It would be a minimum of four days for them to know she was missing and return. And that is **if** they knew where to look. If they thought she was taken by bandits, then there is no telling when she would be free again, being Prince Kotau's personal plaything.


	11. Chapter 11 Trying to Cope

A/N: This chapter will deal with some of the emotional trauma that comes with the horrors of rape.

* * *

Zen and the others stood at the front, with their horses at the ready. The king and queen looked on.

Prince Kotau and his guards were saying their farewells. "It has been a pleasure having you all here."

Zen's fists tightened.

"I sure hope that you have enjoyed your stay. We will have further talks to come. I certainly look forward to our next encounter." Prince Kotau's voice and composure were very professional. It was just a formality to him.

Zen couldn't take it anymore, for his frustration and anger boiled deeply, especially since Prince Kotau was treating it so callously. Zen then punched him hard in the face, knocking Prince Kotau to the ground. "You will be lucky if we don't go to war over this." Zen knew that Clarines was in no shape to start a war, but he sure wish they were.

Prince Kotau then picked himself up and glared at the guards, because they barely started to pull their weapons, let alone didn't take action. He wore a malicious smirk. "Then I am sure that King Izana will look forward to it."

The king and queen just stood there and watched. It was apparent that they believed Prince Kotau deserved the strike.

Zen had to restrain himself from striking Prince Kotau a second time. Shirayuki placed her hand on Zen's shoulders. "We will be on our way. Good day." She then led Zen to his horse and she got on hers.

Miko gave a sad smile, because Zen got him in the end. That shows Prince Kotau who he is messing with.

* * *

Kat had stayed in the same position on the floor, not feeling like she could move even if she hadn't been bound. The pain was the only reminder that she was still alive. Tears leaked out again, but she made no effort to wipe them away. Then the tears flooded forth and she sobbed uncontrollably. Sobs turned into agonized cries. She'd never felt so helpless and dirty in her life.

Obi then burst through the door. His eyes widened when he saw Kat there and tied up. Obi recognized the bonds and an angry scowl appeared on his face. He took out his dagger and cut her free from them. He helped her to her feet. "We need to go. Will you be alright?" He tried not to look out of respect towards Kat, because she was still half naked.

Kat trembled violently as she tried to stand.

"I can carry you some of the way, but you are going to have to make yourself decent."

Kat had to push herself to pull up her pants, but she managed to do so after a bit.

Obi then pulled her onto his back and then got out the window. He managed to get her on his horse and the two of them rode back to the docks.

* * *

On the way back to the ship, Kiki was particularly silent and Mitsuhide was also. They both felt like they had failed Zen, but Zen knew that they couldn't be blamed for this. Prince Kotau was cunning.

Miko was even more quiet as she thought about another time she had managed to escape rape. This time she was very aware of it. She wasn't even sure if she did escape. Telling Desti about it was not going to be easy either. She knew Desti would want the prince dead. It hit much harder this time. She was so strong until now. The strength left Miko. She had nothing to argue in her. She didn't care anymore. The images of Prince Kotau from that night continued to plague her thoughts and she couldn't escape it.

When they arrived back at the ship, everyone boarded and the ship prepared to leave port. Shirayuki went to the captain's quarters to relax after all that tension.

Miko disappeared to the crow's nest and Zen went below deck to speak with Kat, only she wasn't there.

Zen turned to his guard. "Where is Katsumi Hara?" He was unsettled and not sure how to react.

"She's not with you, Your Highness?"

"Are you saying she has not returned?!" Zen panicked.

"No, Your Highness. We thought that she had returned to you."

Zen balled his fists. "She never made it." Zen turned away from him and went back above deck. He started to order the guards.

Shirayuki noticed the commotion and came back out of the quarters. "Zen, what's wrong?!"

"Kat never made it back to the ship!" Zen clarified.

As they prepared to leave for the search, Obi came riding up to the docks.

To their surprised and temporary relief, they saw Kat with him.

"Thank goodness. Are you alright?" Zen pressed.

Kat shook her head not even making eye contact.

"We will continue this discussion on deck. I don't want to stay docked in Taurialle for another moment." Zen ushered them aboard and they left port immediately.

Zen turned to Kat. "My office, now."

Zen led Kat to the captain's quarters and then he sat down at his desk, while Shirayuki took his left. "You were given orders to return to the ship. You disregarded my orders. Where were you?"

"I-I… went back to the castle." Kat still refused to make eye contact.

"Do you know what Prince Kotau could have done to you? Especially, since I didn't know you were there. Why did you come back?" Zen pressed.

Kat started shaking. "Yes, sir."

"Zen…" Shirayuki stopped him and then placed her gentle hand on Kat's shoulder. "What did he do?" Her voice was gentle and sympathetic.

Kat fell to her knees and then the uncontrollable sobbing started up again.

Shirayuki wrapped her arms around Kat and she started to cry too.

Zen leaned back and put his hand to his forehead. Given Kat's current condition and the manner in which his wife sympathized with her… it could only mean one thing. "I'm sorry that happened… You should have…" He gritted his teeth.

"It's my fault…" Kat cried.

"Why did you come back?" Zen's voice came more softly.

"I promised Miko…" Kat mumbled.

"You wanted to protect her… of course you would. I know you are furious with Prince Kotau and you have every right to be. I still don't understand why you spouted off like that."

"Zen… I read up on the Queen's Rambler Rose. It's aroma causes people to speak every thought that passes through their mind. It wouldn't be hard to mix the toxin in a drink or food." Shirayuki explained.

"So this was his plan all along… I should have known…" Zen growled.

Kat tried to speak but she couldn't find the strength. All she could do was cry.

"Stay here and take all the time you need. We will be heading back to Clarines." Zen assured her. He put a tender hand on Kat's shoulder. "If I have anything to say about it, we won't be upholding any alliances with Taurialle. Prince Kotau will not be getting away with this. I will see to it that he gets just punishment."

"I… I brought it… on… myself…" Kat finally managed.

Zen burst. "No, you did not! It is **not** your fault that Prince Kotau is an imbecile!" Zen tensed far stronger than Kat would have expected.

She finally looked at him in shock. "Zen…"

Zen could see the pain in her eyes. "For what it is worth… I could not deserve so much loyalty. What you did for my daughter… I will not forget it."

Kat shakily stood back to her feet. "I will be below deck… guarding Frost…" She hoped she could at least do that.

"You don't always need to be so strong." Shirayuki comforted. "You can get yourself sorted first."

"I… I have to do something…"

"And you will, but take this time for yourself to heal. You can't just bounce back from something like this." Zen reasoned.

Kat nodded.

* * *

I sat in my cell now that the sun was gone from the sky. Obi was already passed out. I guess it had been a tiring trip for him. I got up and paced around. Over the past several days, I had plenty of time alone with my thoughts.

What Obi said before made sense. Letting go of what I had… it wasn't going to be easy… Nothing I did would bring my crew back from the dead or free me from Prince Zen's judgment. At first I'd doubted that it would be remotely possible for me to be anything other than what I was… but… when Obi kissed me… I felt like anything was possible.

I looked over at Obi's sleeping form. Was it possible that he could be genuine in his advances? Did he really care for me and it wasn't some cruel joke? If that was true, then what he and Kat said would be true. If I showed Prince Zen I was at least willing to make a change, then it was possible I could be spared. Of course, it would take more than words to do so.

A small chuckle escaped my lips. Who'd have thought that I would be trying to think of a way to earn Prince Pirate Killer's favor? And without using seduction, noless.

My thoughts were interrupted when Kat came down the steps and slumped in the corner by my cell. My stomach twisted into knots as I studied her. She had a depression around her that I feared meant the unspeakable had happened. I hoped I was wrong.

I went to the bars and watched her intently as I spoke. "Kat, what's wrong?"

It was a simple question, but it was enough to get her to look at me. She locked eyes with me just briefly, but it was enough to know that my gut was right. Kat had been raped.

I may have been ignorant of a woman's personal space whenever I'd find one on a raid, but there was a line I never crossed. I didn't let my men cross it either. If they were that desperate to bed a woman, we went to the nearest brothel. After seeing how it broke my mother, I'd vowed that I would never allow another woman to go through that torture.

"Kat, this is not your fault."

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Don't give up. Don't let him win. The fight isn't over until you decide it is. Don't give him the satisfaction that he's broken you. Stand strong and prove to him and yourself that you are stronger. You're a pirate afterall. We don't stay down. We kill the bastard who put us there! He only has as much power over you as you give him. Don't give him any!"

Kat tried to dry her tears but they kept coming. Then I saw it, hope and a bit of determination sparkled in her eyes. She'd heard me.

* * *

We had been sailing for a few days and I was allowed out on deck again. I noticed the atmosphere had seriously changed. Something about the royals' trip to Taurialle was not good and that was in addition to Kat's rape.

I didn't see Prince Zen or Princess Shirayuki, but I figured they were in the Captain's quarters. I took a deep breath and walked up to the door. My hands trembled as I knocked on the door.

Prince Zen opened the door and his gaze went dark upon seeing me. "I'm not in the mood."

"Believe it or not… I didn't come here for that." I took another deep breath. "I know what happened to Kat… I'm sorry." I said in all seriousness.

"Is that everything?" Prince Zen seemed a bit anguished, but it was unclear what the reason was.

"I know I'm not as good as Kat, but you are down a sword for the time being. I want to help." I had no idea how he would take it, but it was worth a shot.

"After everything that has happened, you really expect me to hand you a sword? Just like that?" Prince Zen's eyes narrowed. "Rejected." He closed the door.

I heaved a sigh. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It wasn't like I'd earned his trust. I knocked on the door again.

Princess Shirayuki opened it this time and she had a fierce look in her eye. "I don't know what you are up to, but you can stay away from my husband."

Prince Zen was leaned against the side, with his gaze just as strong as before.

"I just want a chance to prove myself. If you'll remember, Prince Zen, I returned your sword to you when you were aboard my ship. There is still a long ways to go and you will need every sword you can get if we run into trouble." I reasoned.

"I will take that in consideration. However, I have no reason to trust you. You crossed many lines that are not just viewed as dishonourable. What makes me think that you have changed?" Prince Zen remained fixed on me.

"You are right, of course. I am clearly at your mercy…" I hated saying it, but he needed to hear me say it. "If I cross those lines again, it would be nothing for you to strike me down. It would even save you the formality of a trial."

"Indeed." Prince Zen folded his arms. "I am still not giving you a weapon."

I sighed. I knew from past experience, there's no convincing him otherwise. "I understand."

"Then we are done here." Prince Zen insisted, with seriousness.

Princess Shirayuki then slowly closed the door. "I wouldn't trust you either. I have seen no reason to trust you."

"You would be naive if you did." I confirmed.

"Then we understand each other." Princess Shirayuki closed the door.

I turned away and went to the bow, allowing the wind to blow through my hair. The past several days had given me time to reflect on what Obi said. That I shouldn't hold onto who I was and embrace who I want to be. I hated him for saying it and nothing about it was easy. But, the more I thought about it, the more I realized he was right.

Whether I liked it or not, I was going to end up in jail in Clarines. If I had any hope of surviving, I needed to adjust to my situation. I was still the Mistress of Seduction. That would never leave me and I took pride in that title, but my focus was shifted now.

And, after seeing the despair in Prince Zen's eyes, it was clear that there was more to him than what the rumours told. His heart could be broken just as easily as anyone else's. He still terrified me to no end, but there was something about him that I didn't notice while he was on the Night Angel. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it was something that almost drew me to him. Like I wanted to earn his trust.

I let myself laugh a bit. Who would have thought that the Mistress of Seduction would be trying to earn the trust of Prince Pirate Killer.

Obi joined me.

"Obi… I'm sorry about Kat." I comforted.

"It isn't Kat that worries me. I **know** what happened to her. Princess Miko is a closed book and that really scares me." Obi sighed.

I tensed slightly. "Was Princess Miko…?"

"No. But he tried… I was just glad I got there in time."

* * *

Kat paced around in one of the storage compartments on the lower decks of the ship. Thoughts of what Frost said were running through her mind over the past few days. However, she still felt like she'd brought it on herself. If she hadn't returned, Prince Kotau wouldn't have had the opportunity to hurt her.

She sat down in the corner and started crying again. She could almost still feel his grip on her. She felt dirty and even wondered if Nosuke would still love her.

Miko came into the room, saw Kat briefly and then turned to leave. She was depressed and there was a dark aura around her. "I'm sorry…"

Kat clenched her fists. She knew Miko blamed herself. It wasn't fair. Kat knew Frost was right. Prince Kotau only had the power over her mind that Kat allowed him to have. Kat punched a crate. "No! It's not your fault!"

"Does it matter?!" Miko's response came more angrily than normal.

"Of course it does!"

"It doesn't change anything, does it?! It still happened and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it!" Miko bit down her tears.

"We can't let him win!"

"He has already… w-on…" Miko gritted her teeth.

Kat's eyes widened. "Miko… did something happen?" She asked a bit gentler.

Miko grunted her frustration. "Nevermind…" She started to walk away.

Kat grabbed her friend by the shoulders and made Miko face her. "No! You don't get to walk away and hide. What. Did. He. Do?"

Miko clenched her fists. "N-o…" She tried to retreat.

"Miko… please tell me he didn't get to you too!"

Miko's eyes widened and the tears came down freely. "T-oo…?"

Now it was Kat's turn to be surprised. "Zen didn't tell you? I thought…"

"Kat… I'm so sorry...How did it happen?" Miko hesitated. "I thought… you were on the ship…"

"I… I turned back… after only half a day of travel… I… I didn't want to break my promise… He… he caught me while I was on my way to you…"

"You should have stayed home… You shoulda…" Miko collapsed to her knees.

Kat joined her on the floor. "Don't blame yourself. It was my choice to come."

"You weren't ready… I knew that…"

Kat balled her fist. "Someone had to keep that bastard away from you."

"Well you shouldn't have come!" Miko growled. "You wouldn't have been hurt in Clarines."

Kat was shocked and tears started to come down. "You're right… I have no one to blame but myself."

Miko balled her fists in anger and stood up. "Why did it have to be this way?!" Showing her deep frustration for her friend taking her the wrong way.

"Because I was too stupid to back off."

"No, you weren't!" Miko glared angrily at Kat, through her stubborn tears. "You didn't do anything wrong… sorry." Miko retreated from Kat.

* * *

Miko was off by herself somewhere and Kat knew that she would need time. Kat knew that Miko wouldn't go to her mother of her own free will, if it had happened to her. Kat knew she wouldn't move on unless she knew for sure if Miko was harmed or not.

Kat knocked on the door to the captain's quarters.

Shirayuki hesitantly opened the door. "What do you- Kat!" Shirayuki was bit relieved but also worried.

Zen stood up from the desk. "Is something wrong?"

Kat nodded. "I believe Prince Kotau may have violated Miko as well…"

Horror painted on their faces and they went pale. "Are you sure?" Zen pushed.

Kat locked eyes with Shirayuki. "The only way to know for sure is for you to examine her, but she would be too afraid to come on her own."

Shirayuki grew in resolve. "Where is she?"

"Why wouldn't she say anything to us…?" Zen mumbled to himself and a wave of self hatred came over him.

Kat's eyes watered. "If it did happen, she wouldn't even have her own thoughts straight… I doubt she would know what to say…"

Zen locked eyes with Kat.

"Kat, can you bring her here and I will prep for it." Shirayuki asked.

"At once…" Kat left.

Kat practically dragged Miko to the captain's quarters. Once inside, Kat locked the door behind her. Miko wasn't leaving until Shirayuki could examine her.

Miko pushed back her tears. "What is going on? I'm here now…"

Zen locked eyes with Miko. "I need you to be straight with us. Did Prince Kotau touch you?"

By his tone, Miko knew what he meant. "I don't know..."

"What is that supposed to mean? Either he did or he didn't." Zen pressed.

Miko started to tear up again, but she was trying so desperately to push them back down. "..." Miko couldn't find the words.

Shirayuki drew closer. "Please tell us."

"Obi… returned me to my room and…"

"OBI, What?!" Zen shrieked.

Miko shock her head. "N-o… not him… Kotau... " Miko took a deep breath. "I don't know… it could have just been a nightmare… but it felt so real…" The tears refused to obey any longer.

"It is possible that she could have been drugged." Kat added.

"You should have told us right away. Why did you keep this from us?" Shirayuki cried.

Zen approached Miko and pulled her into his arms. "No matter the result, we are always going to be here for you. Don't run away."

More tears soaked Miko's face and she cried.

Shirayuki wrapped her arms around Miko too.

Zen later broke away and then took Kat's arm and pulled her out with him from the room.

"Let me know when you do…" Kat started to walk away with tears in her eyes. All of this commotion around what happened wasn't making it any easier to accept. Kat wasn't going to let Kotau win, but that didn't mean she didn't re-experience it every time she closed her eyes or shuddered every time the wind blew a certain way. It was like she was reliving it… over and over again.

Zen placed a hand on Kat's shoulder. "I know how hard it was for you, but thank you for what you have done for Miko. You will either have given her peace or ruined things for her that only time can heal, but now she will know. You will have spared her that doubt. But Kat… you are part of our family in a way. I won't let you suffer this alone, either."

"Zen…" Kat cried. "It means so much for me to hear you say that… but not even you can't chase the horror away…"

"I know… If it was up to me… I would have nothing to do with Taurialle. I would have turned down the invitation. King Izana wants this treaty and I feel like it should have been burned a long time ago."

Kat couldn't say any more. She just wanted this whole nightmare to be over.

* * *

Miko had tears of relief flood down her face and she quickly embraced her mother. "Thank goodness."

Shirayuki returned her daughter's embrace and tears. "Now we know that Prince Kotau did not succeed…"

There was a knock at the door. "Is everything alright?" Zen asked. "May I enter?"

"Yes, Zen. Come in."

The door opened and seeing the relief in his wife and daughter's faces was answer enough. He sat next to Miko on the bed. Zen embraced her. "There is nothing to worry about. Now do you see that you should have come to us sooner?"

Miko nodded and then smiled. "Yes."

Kat had been standing right behind him and relaxed a bit. Then she disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12 More Trouble

The next few days went by and the gloominess over the ship didn't waver. It was so thick that it felt like it physically weighed on me.

Kat came and stood beside me. "Thank you…"

I knew she was talking about what I said to her when she first returned. "You're welcome. It's nice to see you're talking now."

"You said exactly what I needed to hear but…"

I felt my heartbreak as the darkness filled her eyes again. There weren't many things that could get to me, but what happened to Kat was one of them. "...but the nightmare won't leave you alone…" I finished for her.

She nodded.

"I don't know if it will get easier, and you might never see me again once we reach Clarines, but I'm here if you want to talk."

Before Kat could respond, the lookout shouted that he saw two ships at our stern. Kat and I went to the stern and panic ran through me.

"Who are they?!" Prince Zen called up to the lookout.

"No flag."

I felt the blood drain from my face. Now I knew who they were. "Prince Zen, prepare for the fight of your life!" I urged.

He glared at me. "Why do you say that?"

"It's the Sea Witches, Griselda and Ursula."

Prince Zen's expression didn't change.

"Seriously? Have you been living under a rock? They are the only pirate ships that travel as a pair! They were a part of the Dark Phantoms but left to pursue their own path. They're the fastest ships on the ocean. Every lone pirate ship is terrified of them."

"She's right, Prince Zen." Kat confirmed my information. "It was only by sheer luck that the Phoenix never came across them."

"Prepare for battle!" Prince Zen ordered.

It didn't take long for the pirate ships to catch up to us. Obi and I had been locked below deck. I hated being locked in here. I was a sitting duck. If they won, I would be at their mercy.

Kat made her way down and let us out. "Don't ask, just fight!"

That was all I needed to hear. I darted up on deck and saw complete chaos. I grabbed the nearest sword from one of the dead men and joined the fight. Kat had been through enough and I knew that Princess Miko and Princess Shirayuki would suffer the same fate if these pirates had their way, especially given the rare hair color they had.

One of my opponents and I ended up at the stern. The sound of glass breaking got my attention.

"Shirayuki!" Prince Zen's voice rang through the air. "Kiki! Mitsuhide! Cover me!"

"There is too many of them!" Mitsuhide's voice came through.

I looked briefly and saw that all of them were too tied up to help her.

I ran my man through and looked over the back just in time to see the pirate pulling Princess Shirayuki out.

I dove into the water. As soon as Princess Shirayuki landed in the water with her captor, I grabbed onto the same rope and was pulled with them to the Ursula. I saw that the Griselda was still with the Clarines ship. No doubt keeping them busy so that the Ursula could get away with the cargo.

We were pulled on deck and Princess Shirayuki and I were quickly bound and thrown in the Captain's quarters. It was just the two of us for now.

Princess Shirayuki was shaking and I could see the fear in her eyes.

My memory came to mind with disturbing clarity.

 _~"Get on your knees and kiss my boot!" The captain ordered._

" _Yes sir!" My father did as he was told._

" _Good man. Now get back to work!"_

 _I watched as my father slaved away._

 _The captain gave me and my mother his attention and smirked. "Now for you two."_

" _What do you want from me?!" I shouted._

" _That spirit of yours is going to have to be adjusted, but I think you'll fetch a fine price."_

" _Please! Don't hurt her! You're supposed to be merchants! Why are you doing this?!" My mother pleaded._

" _We are merchants, but we also ship black market goods if the price is right. And you two beauties are worth it." The captain sneered._

" _No! Please! We're just commoners! What possible value could we have to you?!"_

" _Those ice blue eyes you all have are quite beautiful. I can imagine many buyers would be interested in that. Not to mention, you have the curves in all the right places." The captain groped my mother._

 _I lunged and bit down hard on his arm, since my arms had been tied._

 _The captain cried out in pain and struck me hard enough that I landed on the deck._

" _You'll pay for that!" The captain bellowed. "Tie her to the mast!"_

 _I fought against the them. "Father! Help!"_

 _The captain laughed maniacally and my father ignored my cries._

" _No! Please!" My mother knelt down before the captain. "Do what you want with me! But please don't hurt my daughter!"_

 _The captain gave her an evil smirk. "Very well." He signaled the men to stop what they were doing. "Throw the daughter in the cell."_

 _I looked back at my father. He was acting like nothing was going wrong. How could he just let this happen to us?_

 _Over the next weeks, I stayed locked in the cell most of the time. When I was let up, it was only for brief moments. Every time I saw my mother, she was more and more broken._

 _One day, I was given a glimmer of hope._

" _Captain! Release my wife and daughter!" My father demanded._

 _The captain laughed. "Well, well, look who grew a bit of a back bone. Too bad I know who you truly are." He pulled out his sword and pointed it at my father's throat. "If you don't like what you see, then you should run. Run like the coward you are. At least then you don't have to see them suffer."_

 _Just then, the merchant ship came under attack by pirates. Chaos ensued and eventually the pirates won. As a last desperate act, the captain of the merchant ship held a sword to my mother's throat. "Stand and fight, Miu, or I kill your wife!" He threatened._

 _I watched in horror as my father tried to run anyway. A pirate struck my father with his sword and my father fell into the sea. The merchant captain killed my mother as a result of my father's cowardice. ~_

I was too weak to protect my mother then, but I had vowed two things that day. The first was that I would never be a coward. The second was that I would do everything I could to stop women from being violated.

Princess Miko was having a hard enough time dealing with the rape of her attendant, she would only sink further if she saw her mother broken.

Kat had also told me that she'd been spared by Prince Zen because she had saved Miko from certain death. From what I knew of Prince Zen, Princess Shirayuki meant more to him than his own life. Although that was something I didn't understand, it didn't change the facts.

I clenched my jaw in determination. I needed to keep my promise to myself and prove to Prince Zen that I wasn't Satan's mistress. Not to mention that it would only be a matter of time before Prince Zen caught up. If it wasn't clear that I was on his side, he'd strike me down without a second thought.

Before I could say anything to Princess Shirayuki, a strong large man entered. He carried himself like a captain and was one of the most intimidating I'd ever seen. A challenge for sure, but I was confident that I could get him into bed.

"Well what do we have here?" He said as he crossed his arms. "Captain Frost, Mistress of Seduction and a beautiful redhead."

He didn't know Princess Shirayuki by sight, that was good. We could use that to our advantage.

He went to Princess Shirayuki and grabbed her chin. "I'm going to enjoy you. So will the men."

Her eyes filled with fear.

"You can't!" I protested.

He glared at me. "You do not give the orders here."

"She's on her bleed, you cruddbucket." I actually had no idea, but it was the only way he wouldn't touch her.

He groaned his complaint.

"Besides…" I gave him a sexy smirk. "I am a much better lay."

He released Princess Shirayuki and came to me. He grabbed my chin and pressed his lips to mine. I knew right away this was a test. He was seeing if I was bluffing. So, I thrust my tongue into his mouth and gave him the most passionate kiss I could give him.

When he pulled away, he untied me then threw me on the bed and got above me. This was another test. He wanted to see if I was afraid. I wasn't. Sure, he wasn't my first choice of men to bed and I thought he'd at least give me more of a challenge. Oh well, it didn't matter. Sex for me was just an act. I would give it willingly if it meant protecting Princess Shirayuki.

I used as much force as I could and flipped us. I straddled him and ground my hips against him. He didn't seem to care that Princess Shirayuki was in the room. This told me two things. He wanted to be the first to have her and he didn't trust his men with her. Again, this was something we could use to our advantage.

He groaned in pleasure as I moved against him.

Shirayuki turned her eyes to the other corner of the cabin and she cringed, refusing to look at our display of lust.

"What's your name, Captain?" I asked.

"None of your business."

So he did have some resistance in him. That was easily fixed. "Then how am I going to know what to moan as I orgasm?" I voiced. I know Princess Shirayuki was uncomfortable with such talk, but I needed to act like she wasn't there. Not to mention she was going to see a lot more, even with her efforts not to look.

My question caused him to grow even harder under me."Tanaki."

"Captain Tanaki…" I repeated.

He groaned and started caressing my breasts. I moved us under a blanket before removing his pants and mine. Just because Princess Shirayuki was in the room, it didn't mean I wasn't going to respect her desire not to watch. I only hope she would realize that courtesy.

Tanaki undid my shirt and exposed me to him. He groaned loudly when I gave him what he wanted. As I went through the motions, I did my best to make the situation less awkward but I knew it might not do much.

When the deed was done, Captain Tanaki left. I quickly dressed then untied Princess Shirayuki. "He doesn't know who you are so we need to keep it that way. If I have to call you by name, I will call you 'Yuki'." I informed her.

"Why are you helping me? You have no reason to."

I quickly explained to her what happened to my mother and the vow I made to myself. "And there's the obvious reason."

"You earn Zen's trust." She concluded.

I nodded. "I won't let them hurt you."

Princess Shirayuki still seemed shaken.

"How long until your husband catches up?" I asked. Given Prince Zen's hate for pirates, it was a safe bet that this kind of thing had happened before.

"It's hard to say… I hope it would only be a few days… but it may be longer…"

I let out a sigh. If he would be here sooner, I wouldn't have to execute my idea. However, I'm sure he would thank me in the long run. "Yuki… I have an idea, but you're not going to like it."

She tensed. "What is it?"

"Because we don't know how long we'll be here, I need to make your bleed look real." I pulled my dagger from my boot. "It's the only sure way to buy us some time."

"What happens if I refuse?"

It was a valid question. "If they decide to check you and find no blood, they won't hesitate to violate you."

Princess Shirayuki swallowed hard. "You're right… I don't like it…" She stood up and then laid on the bed, after fixing the blanket, and spread her legs. "Do it…"

* * *

Zen raged and slammed his fist on the railing. "Faster! We're losing them!"

"We're going as fast as we can, Your Highness." The helmsman replied.

"They are not getting away with this!"

Kat placed her hand on Zen's shoulder. "We'll catch them, Zen. Shirayuki knows you won't leave her behind."

"Her faith in me isn't what I'm worried about…"

Panic flooded Kat. She knew Zen was right. There was a good possibility that Shirayuki wasn't going to be the same after this. Kat could only hope that her gamble of letting Frost out would turn out in their favor.

* * *

A few days had past and I was in bed for almost all of it. If I had to guess, it had been a while since these men had been to a brothel. I'd had to reopen Princess Shirayuki's cut, that I'd given her, everyday so that it would bleed like it was supposed to. I'd just finished with a crewman when the captain came in.

"My patience grows thin, isn't she done her bleed yet?" He complained.

"It can last up to seven days, it's only been four." I informed.

"I think you're lying!" He threw Princess Shirayuki on the bed and lifted her skirts so that nothing was hidden from him. Sure enough, the inside of her clothes were stained red.

"I told you."

He grumbled his frustration and let her go. I placed myself under him, where Princess Shirayuki had just been. "I'm ready when you are." I gave him a sexy smirk.

He just started frisking me when there was a cry of agony and a thump on the deck.

"What the hell?!"

"Congratulations, Captain Tanaki. You managed to out run Prince Pirate Killer for four days." I smirked evilly.

"Prince Pirate Killer?! What did I do to piss him off?! Why is he even outside Clarines waters?!"

"He was returning home when your men were foolish enough to take his wife."

Chaos could be heard outside and Captain Tanaki was frozen in place from terror.

It took no time at all for Prince Zen to come bursting through the door. Just like the Night Angel, he'd busted it off its hinges.

"Perfect timing, Your Highness." I said.

The captain was shocked. "You're with them?!"

"Surprise."

Prince Zen killed him on the spot and I pushed his body to the side before it had the chance to pin me. I got up but found Prince Zen's sword at my throat. "Tell me why I shouldn't strike you down too."

"Zen, don't!" Princess Shirayuki interfered. "She kept me safe."

Prince Zen slowly lowered his sword. "Get in your cell before I change my mind."

I didn't hesitate and did as he asked.

* * *

Once they were on their way back to Clarines, Zen took Shirayuki into the Captain's quarters.

"How exactly did Frost save you?" Zen asked skeptically.

Shirayuki took the time to explain everything including Frost's reasons for doing it. "She even explained later that she tried to spare me from further awkwardness. She covered up as much as she could."

"Lay down…" Zen ordered.

Shirayuki understood his concern. She knew he was wanting to see the wound for himself. She laid down on the bed and exposed herself so he could see things unhindered.

Zen was worried about the amount of blood. He quickly grabbed the medical supplies. Since being married to Shirayuki, he made it a point to learn how to fix some basic wounds. He inspected his wife more closely. It wasn't as big as he'd originally thought, but it bled well. He pulled out the miracle cream, that Kat had made sure to bring, and applied it and bandaged her up.

When Zen finished, Shirayuki sat up and saw tears in her husband's eyes. This trip had been taxing on him. She could see his strength was beginning to leave him. She pulled him down with her to the bed and brushed his hair out of his face. "It's alright, Zen. I'm safe now. Please get some rest."

Zen clutched onto her. "Stay with me."

Shirayuki's eyes watered. "Of course."


	13. Chapter 13 Finally in Clarines

The first thing Zen did when they arrived was throw Frost in prison. For the next couple of days, he focused on trying to restore peace in Clarines. He wanted to focus on anything aside from Frost and the events in Taurialle. However, fate had a different idea.

"I told you she shouldn't have gone!" Desti raged as he burst in.

"You knew how delicate the situation was. If we had shown up without her, it would have displayed distrust. That would make our alliance unstable. With the hope that things could work for the better, we had decided this was the correct course of action. However, in light of what happened, I believe that this alliance was doomed from the start. Hopefully, King Izana will see that. I will not be sending Miko to Taurialle again."

Desti settled a bit. "Good. If I ever see that no good son of a snake, I will run him through myself."

"I would like to see that, to be honest."

Desti tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword. "Miko also told me… about Kat… how is she?"

"She is stronger than most. I think in time, she will be able to move on, but for now, she is barely holding up. Once she is able to speak to Nosuke, I'm sure she will feel better."

"I will try and see her, before I leave." Desti turned around, but before he left he stopped and looked back to Zen. "At least he got a beating for it. I would have rather done it myself."

* * *

Nosuke had sent the boys over to his mother's house as he awaited his wife's return. She'd said she was staying at the castle for a few days to help get things sorted. Today was the first day she was home.

Kat entered the house and Nosuke surprised her with a hug from behind.

Kat retaliated by elbowing him in the stomach. "NO!" Her voice was filled with fear and panic.

Nosuke stumbled back clutching his stomach. "Kat, it's just me."

Kat's body shook as she cried from the vivid memory that assaulted her mind the moment Nosuke had touched her. "I'm sorry… you just can't touch me… not like that…"

"Kat… what happened?" Panic ran through Nosuke.

"Nosuke… I… I can't… not yet…"

"The boys are with my mother… enjoy the peace and try to rest."

Kat went to the bed and Nosuke made his way to Zen. After a trip like this, Nosuke knew he'd find Zen in his office.

He knocked urgently.

Zen granted permission and Nosuke hastened up to the desk. "What happened out there?! That trip was supposed to help Kat but now she's worse than before!"

"Things didn't go as planned. I deeply regret having telling you this but, Prince Kotau violated Kat."

"WHAT?! THAT BASTARD TOUCHED MY WIFE?! I'LL KILL HIM!" Nosuke raged.

Zen released his breath and revealed a slightly pained expression. "I had given her orders to return to the ship but she had knocked out one of my guards. Then she returned to the castle without my knowledge. Her intention was to protect Miko. It pains me to say this, but if it weren't for Obi, both my daughter and your wife would have had things much worse."

"Don't downplay this! Regardless of how or why, it still happened!"

"It was not my intention. I was simply giving you the facts."

Nosuke ran his hands through his hair and clenched his jaw. "I need a ship to Taurialle. At the very least, I'm going to castrate the bastard!"

"I regret to tell you that I cannot allow it. Like it or not, he is still a prince of an allied kingdom… for now. If any of us make good on our vengeance, this kingdom will no doubt return to war. Clarines can't handle a war right now, with the people in an uproar."

"I don't care if he's the darn King of the World! He violated my wife and that is unforgivable! I can't stand around and do nothing! He cannot get away with this!"

Zen straightened up and spoke with purpose and determination. "Then I ask you to stand with me. We will see that he suffers the consequences of his actions."

Nosuke huffed and locked eyes with Zen. "Do I have your word on that?" He asked with a growl to his voice.

"I will reason with the King. We will see that Prince Kotau pays. You have my word." Zen assured him.

Nosuke huffed again. "I will be taking a leave of absence. My wife needs me now more than ever."

"Yes, of course."

* * *

Obi roamed the halls of the castle trying to think of a way to free Frost. Of course, Zen would have no obligation to listen. Not after what he did.

 _~Obi came back to the castle late that night and still smelt of lingering liquor on his breath. He was stumbling around through the trees and found Kiki. It wasn't usual for Kiki to be alone. Obi jumped down from the tree in front of her._

 _She was surprised, but didn't really show it._

" _Hello pretty lady. What ya doin'?"_

 _Kiki just gave him a look of unbelief. "What does it look like?"_

" _You want to be alone, is that right?"_

 _Kiki didn't seem very interested in being around him. Frankly, she was very upset as everyone else was, around the castle. Kiki came out because of the many times she had caught Miko strolling around the grounds at night. This wasn't going to ever happen again. With Miko's passing, Kiki felt unsettled at night._

" _Ohh… Lemme cheer ya up." Obi placed his hand on her shoulder and drew closer to her. "We can distract ourselves for a while… A good looking guy like me and there's you…" He drew even closer til Kiki was almost wearing him._

 _Kiki grew agitated and pushed him away. "Not on your life." Kiki turned to leave._

" _Then how 'bout on yours?" He walked towards her. "Don't play so hard to get. I know you want me."_

" _You're delusional."_

" _I would have to be, wouldn't I?" Obi's statement wasn't taken in the way he meant it._

 _Kiki turned around and gave him a hard smack across the face._

" _Later then…" Obi rubbed the tender spot on his cheek._

" _No way." Kiki was even more frustrated, given that she had almost been in tears moments before he came and now she wanted to kill something. If Obi stuck around much longer, he might be just the right target. Kiki breathed in hard before leaving._

 _Obi chased her to the top balcony, unknowingly by her. "Ahh… come on. I bet you're amazing."_

" _Stop following me or you will get what you deserve."_

" _Wow. Feisty. I love it."_

 _Kiki then drew her sheathed sword and knocked him off the balcony._

 _He didn't land so well as before, given how wasted he was. "Not tonight… another time then…"_

 _Kiki glared at him and left down the corridor.~_

 _~Zen stared at the painting that he had hung in his office of his family. His eyes still teared up when ever he saw Miko's face. He wiped them away._

 _Mitsuhide came into the office, accompanied by Obi. Mitsuhide had a dark aura surrounding him. "I brought him here, Zen."_

 _Zen stood up and let out a sigh. "Thank you. Kiki! Mitsuhide! Give us a minute!"_

 _They both didn't hesitate to leave._

 _Zen's eyes locked with Obi's. "What are you doing? Obi, you're better than this."_

" _Sorry Master…" Obi seemed pretty distant. Still the scent of rum on his clothes from the night before._

" _If you keep this up, I'll have no choice but to relieve you of service." Zen regretted that thought, but he couldn't have an incompetent in his employ. Given the circumstances, Zen wanted to show him some grace. Everyone was upset over the recent events. Perhaps a leave of absence might help._

" _I understand…" Obi's eyes seemed soulless and his voice was the 'scary' voice.._

 _Zen could hardly blame him, himself. "Taurialle was a mistake. King Izana forced this situation on her. I could hardly blame you for what happened. If you don't get yourself sorted…"_

" _I'll do whatever I must."_

" _Good. Then I expect you to be ready for your active duty in forty-five days time. Oh, and Obi… No more messing around with Kiki. You don't want to know what she will do to you, trust me. You might not want to make enemies. Things would get very unpleasant for everyone. Consider this your only warning."_

" _Yes, Master." Obi still didn't seem to change much, but Zen had said all there was to say. He hoped that Obi would get his head back in the game. But if he couldn't then Zen would have to let him go. It wasn't something that Zen wanted to do. Obi had been there for him, many times._

" _You may leave. " Zen sat back down at his desk._

 _Being finally dismissed, Obi left the castle grounds.~_

 _~Obi was sitting in his tree with a bottle of rum, overlooking the herb garden. This time he hadn't held back._

 _Princess Shirayuki was walking through the herb garden and she noticed Obi in the tree. "Obi, what are you doing up there?" Not that it was particularly unusual for him to do so._

" _He-y… Shiryki…"_

 _Shirayuki felt terrible when it occurred to her, that he was still upset. Heck, everyone still was. "Why don't you come down from there? It might help if you talk." Shirayuki did her best to be cheery. It was difficult, but she couldn't help her friend if her own spirits were down._

 _After a moment, he finally agreed. He slid himself down the tree and nearly fell over._

 _Shirayuki tried to help him get some stability. She tested to see if he was capable of standing on his own. He managed. "There. I don't think that drinking is going to help you. I wish you would reconsider. Zen is doing whatever he can for you, but you need to find other ways to work through it. It will destroy you if you let it."_

" _You're so beautiful…"_

" _Thanks I guess…" Shirayuki didn't know what he was implying by saying that. He was drunk so she shouldn't be that surprised. "Obi, did you listen to anything I said?"_

" _Of course…" He leaned towards her. She thought he was going to tumble and jumped right in to steady him. "Couldn't agree more." He took the gesture as an invite and wrapped his arms around her._

" _Obi? What are you-"_

 _Obi stole her lips and made quick movements, feeling up her entire body. He was a bit unsteady so he pushed her against the tree. "Ohh, Shiruki… I thought you'd nev'r ask…"_

" _Ob-!" Shirayuki struggled against his arms, that were locked around her tightly. He took her lips again before she could scream, even if that wasn't actually his intention._

 _His hands tried to remove her shirt and Shirayuki started to panic. She had never been afraid of this man, but he was crossing a big line._

" _Sto-" Shirayuki started to pound on his chest, pushing with all her might._

 _Then suddenly he was ripped away from her._

 _Zen managed to knock Obi down in one motion. He sent Obi a death glare that could almost kill and drew his sword. "Stay away from Shirayuki! If I were you, I'd stay away from Clarines! You're not welcome here, Obi!"_

 _Obi tried to get up, but was incapacitated._

" _Guards! Take him from my sight!" Zen wanted to kill him, right now. But the man was drunk and thus not aware of what he was doing. Zen didn't care to ever see him again._

 _The guards did as ordered and took Obi away.~_

Would there be anything he could do to redeem himself?

"I don't believe this!" Zen's raised voice brought him back to reality.

"I wouldn't have taken such a great risk in coming if I wasn't certain, Zen."

Obi was surprised to hear King Izana's hushed voice. He leaned in and listened intently.

"I understand that…" Zen huffed. "This is getting out of hand… it's like every step we take forward we end up two steps back."

"I believe we need to settle our personal matters before moving further. If the citizens see us united once again, it's possible we may still be able to salvage the situation." King Izana suggested.

Obi was shocked. He hadn't realized that things had gotten that bad. Judging by the way they were speaking, things had been bad for a while.

"While I agree with you, Lord Brother, I fear that solution is not going to suffice. If we don't act quickly, we will find ourselves on opposite sides of a civil war."

Obi frowned. There was no way tensions should have escalated that quickly without an outside influence. He knew he couldn't talk to Zen though. No, he needed to talk to Miko.

Obi knocked on Miko's door and she gave him permission to enter.

"I just overheard Prince Zen talking. Is it true that Clarines is headed for civil war?" Obi asked.

Miko nodded. "It seems inevitable."

"I believe I know why things have escalated so quickly."

Miko's eyes lit up with hope. "You do?"

Obi nodded. "When you do the kind of work that I did, you learn how to read a situation quickly. I believe there is a hidden force that is creating more tension on purpose."

"You're saying that there are people who desire civil war? For what purpose?"

"The people behind it probably stand to gain something from it. It could be as simple as money or it could be much more complicated."

"Then we must discuss this with my Father."

Obi was going to say something but Miko had already started walking, indicating that she'd already made up her mind. Obi followed her.

When they reached Zen's office, Miko knocked loudly on the door.

"Not now."

"Father, I have a matter of great importance to discuss."

"It can wait."

"No, it cannot." Miko insisted.

There was a moment of silence and then Zen gave permission.

When they entered, Obi saw that King Izana was still there. Obi closed the door again and Miko stood frozen in shock for a moment.

"King Izana…"

King Izana gave her a kind smile. "Miko, it's lovely to see you."

Miko smiled slightly. "And you as well, Your Majesty."

Zen gave Miko his attention. "What was so urgent that it couldn't wait?" Zen was irritated because no one was supposed to know King Izana was there.

Miko understood the situation and didn't allow her father's tone to bother her. Instead she answered his question without hesitation. "Obi has informed me of a reason things in Clarines have escalated so drastically."

Zen locked intense eyes with Obi. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you found out. After coming to Miko's aid in Taurialle, I am willing to hear what you have to say."

Obi stood up straight as all eyes watched him. He took a deep breath and explained to Zen and King Izana what he'd told Miko only moments earlier.

"I'd thought that may have been a possibility, but when I investigated the matter, nothing turned up." King Izana informed.

"It doesn't mean they aren't there." Obi continued. "They may have an elaborate system in place to make sure they don't get caught."

"To do that would require someone who is as cunning as King Izana is." Miko remarked.

"I agree." Zen voiced. "And if that's the case, how do we catch such a man?"

"In this situation, I believe your title may actually be getting in the way." Obi suggested.

"How do you come to that conclusion?" Zen questioned.

"Simple, illegal activity. Whoever it is, they aren't held back by the same rules and regulations the crown is. Take it from me, if your willing to break the law, evading detection becomes much easier."

King Izana nodded. "Then we would need someone on the inside."

"Lord Brother, you couldn't possibly be suggesting that…"

"I am. You wanted a quicker solution, Zen. It may be unorthodox but it's exactly the kind of thing we need."

"Obi and Frost would be perfect for the job." Miko suggested.

"Absolutely not. Not Frost." Zen denied.

"Father, I am well aware of your distaste for the woman and I am well aware of her reputation, but her ability to gather information would be exactly what we need."

"No."

"Zen, it's time to stop this vendetta of yours. If it could bring peace to Clarines, I say it's worth the risk." King Izana added.

"And she did save Mother from the pirates that attacked us on the way home." Miko reminded.

Obi remained silent. He knew that his word would carry no weight at the moment. If he was going to have a chance at Frost being released, he could help her by staying silent.

Zen balled up his fists and clenched his jaw. He didn't like this one bit and, as much as he hated to admit it, his brother and daughter were right. The security of Clarines needed to come before his personal feelings. He relaxed and released a breath. "Very well…Miko, you may release Frost. Make sure you don't go alone. Take Desti with you." Zen turned to Obi. "I am putting you in charge of keeping Frost in line. Don't screw this up, Obi. This is your only chance to prove yourself."

"You can count on me, Master."

"Good." Zen glared at him.


	14. Chapter 14 Freedom

I paced in my cell trying to find something to do to pass the time. It had been a few days since we'd returned to Clarines and I wasn't dead yet. I hadn't even been tortured. It was as if Prince Zen just threw me in a cell and forgot about me. Was I going to just sit here and rot the rest of my life away?

I heard footsteps and immediately went to the bars out of curiosity. It wasn't time for my meal yet so that meant it had to be a visitor. I was surprised when I saw Princess Miko followed by Obi and another man. He wasn't a large man, but the look in his sapphire eyes told me that he wasn't one to be toyed with. Although, I had to admit that black hair complimented his eyes and made him look incredibly desirable.

"I was starting to think you forgot about me." I joked.

"Perhaps we should have." Gorgeous locked eyes with me.

"Don't get any ideas." Princess Miko threatened confidently.

"Why not? He looks like he'd be good in bed." I toyed.

Princess Miko's death glare fell under the same magnitude as her father.

Then it occurred to me that I didn't actually know who this man was… Judging by Princess Miko's glare, I got the idea pretty quick. "Oh… got it. I'll never mess with Clarines royalty again."

Princess Miko's glare eased into a proud smirk. "Good."

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"This is not granting you your freedom, but you are being released to Obi. You both are going to do something for us, to secure your freedom." Princess Miko explained. "If you bail on Obi, he has given his word to return to us. You will not escape our guard. You won't be shown mercy a second time."

I opened my mouth to give a smart ass remark but then stopped myself. If what Princess Miko said was true, then I just have to do the job and I could be back out on the ocean in no time. However, I was skeptical. "No way it's that easy. Not with Prince Pi- Zen."

"It isn't." Princess Miko's husband retorted. "You haven't been updated on the details of your quest."

I placed my hands on my hips and shifted my weight seductively out of habit. "Then care to fill me in, Blue Eyes?"

The man ordered. "You will call me 'Prince Desti'."

"Yes, sir!" I saluted mockingly. It was so much fun to push the boundaries. Especially since it seemed like they actually needed me.

"You can get used to these bars, if you would prefer it. I can convince Miko to leave you rotting in this cell."

Aaaand I reached the line. I changed my posture so that he knew I got his message. "Alright, Prince Desti, what are the details of this 'quest'?"

"Obi will fill you in on the details."

"I asked you."

"You may not understand how things work around here, but when I say this is how it is… take it."

"Frost, you really don't want to push your luck any farther." Obi warned.

I let out a sigh. "Fine...Can I come out now?"

Princess Miko held out the key. "Do we have an understanding, Frost?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you really need to ask me that? I want out just as badly as you want me out of your hair."

"You may not have got the best impression with my Father around, but I actually don't hate pirates." Princess Miko shared.

I was surprised by her remark. "You don't? How is that possible when your father hates us so passionately?" What was I doing? Was that really something to question? Sometimes I let my mouth run away with me. I really need to stop that.

"My father has his reasons, but pirates aren't all as they seem. They desire freedom, something I had coveted for years. Not all pirates are born to hate. Something broke them."

"You can say that again…" My mind dwelled on my mother and my coward of a father. I'd been broken by the experience but then becoming a pirate made me strong again.

"We all strive to gain strength. These kinds of things may shape us, but I believe that true courage is born from having something worth fighting for… or more importantly, someone."

I clenched my fists and my past with Yamato flooded to my mind, causing my emotions to overrule my logic. "Yeah, well… not everyone is as lucky as you are… Your Highness."

"You may not have found the right people, but it doesn't mean that such a person does not exist." Princess Miko's voice was soft and compassionate.

"I'm old enough to be your mother. If there was someone out there for me, I would have found him by now." I turned my back to her before they could see my tears. I wasn't going to show them my weakness.

"You aren't the only one who feels that way. I myself can't imagine, but there are others. Pirates, from what I understand, don't take women seriously. I can understand how that could make things hard for you to build lasting relationships."

More tears forced their way to the surface. I can't believe that after all this time I cry over the dirt bag that stomped on my heart. I forced the sobs to stay down though. What was with these people and bringing these emotions out so easily? D*** it! I hated how vulnerable I was right now.

"Love comes in all forms. Having someone you can be real with… being who **you** are. That is what love can be like when you share that with another person and know that you are accepted."

I scoffed. "Accepted? Please…" I took a deep breath and discretely wiped the tears from my eyes. "Are you going to let me out or are we just going to stand here all day talking about things that don't matter?"

"It is you that puts a price on its worth. I can't force you to believe the things I've said, but they are worth thinking about." Princess Miko's tone got more serious. "You know… sometimes I pity pirates. They must always rely on themselves. They have no one to care. They will always be alone. That is one reason, I will never be a pirate." There was a fire in her eyes when I looked at her over my shoulder.

"I don't need or want your pity. Mutual respect has gotten me far and right now I'm starting to think you're just toying with me. If you're going to let me out then do it. If not then just leave." I didn't know how much more of her I could take. She was rambling, yet everything that came out of her mouth pulled at my heart. I hated it and wanted it to stop. I was not going to be any more vulnerable than I already had.

Princess Miko released a sigh. "Very well… You have what you make of it. If there is no convincing you then there really is no point." Princess Miko reached over to unlock the cell, but Prince Desti grabbed onto her hand, forcing her to stop.

"You won't even listen to my wife, then maybe you belong in that cage. You don't want to change. That much is evident. You keep thinking like that, you will just end right back in here and the noose will be the only thing waiting for you! Miko has done all she can to help you, the least you can do is show the courtesy to listen to what she has to say!" Prince Desti raged, but still had composure, like someone else I know.

I turned to face him. "First of all, I didn't ask for her help. You all came to me because you wanted mine. Secondly, do you really think one conversation can change a lifelong way of thinking?" My ice blue eyes locked with his sapphire ones.

"That, I guess, is up to you. It is your choice what you want to do with your second chance and no one can make it for you. As for my wife's actions, she could just let you rot in this cell, but she chose to help you. She didn't have to do it, but she did. I believe that you should thank her."

Obi, who had been silent practically the whole conversation, walked up to the cell and took my hand in his. "Frost…"

I shifted my gaze to him and the look in his eyes caused all the negativity in me to settle right down. I waited for what he was going to say next.

"... I know this isn't easy for you. Please, let it go. You'd be surprised at the reward that can come from letting someone in." His eyes were pleading with mine now. I couldn't explain it, but when he said what he did… I didn't feel like I had to prove myself anymore.

He cupped the side of my face and gave me gentle but brief kiss.

Prince Desti and Princess Miko's eyes went wide and they exchanged surprised looks.

What was with Obi and kissing me all the time? I couldn't fight his affect on me this time. I'd spent my energy fighting the royals. I finally got a hold of myself and shifted my gaze to Prince Desti. "I would like a second chance…"

Prince Desti released Princess Miko's hand and she proceeded to unlock the cell.

* * *

Obi left Frost under Kiki's guard and followed Miko and Desti into Miko's office. Miko sat at her desk and Desti stood at her left side. It was the same side he'd favored standing on when he was her attendant, so the action was out of habit.

"Obi, I had you brought here because I would like to further discuss our plans of action." Miko remained poised as always when discussing these kinds of things.

Obi smiled. The look she had on her face now was exactly like Zen's. "Of course, but I'm not sure how much of a plan we can come up with, given that we don't know the exact situation."

"We first need to establish grounds for communication."

"The birds are out of the question." Obi stated.

"I already took that into account. We are dealing with illegal activity. Any form of communications within our kingdom would be avoided by such people. To use it would be to expose yourselves." Miko had a smirk on her face. "I was thinking of keeping our channels through Minato."

"The tavern owner Kat befriended?"

"One and only."

"He helped Miko when she was the Red Whirlwind." Desti added.

Obi nodded. "Right, I forgot about that. As long as we restricted our meeting place to his tavern, it wouldn't be seen as suspicious."

"Then it's settled. When you find any useful information, you can pass it on and we will look into matters from here. When it is time to intervene, let us in on the details, even if that requires the birds. Only as a last resort. If you haven't checked in, we will move forward." Miko elaborated.

"Understandable. We should also use aliases in case the information is intercepted." Obi thought for a moment. "What about… Cia, for you?"

"I have no objections."

"I'll go by Tomatsu. I'll find out what Frost wants to go by."

"Very well." Miko smiled as she was reminded about the kiss she witnessed between them earlier. "I'm happy for you, Obi. She will come around."

Obi smiled. "Thank you. I certainly hope so." His smile faded. "Although, after her comments earlier, I'm not sure she'll return my affections."

"Don't give up. I can clearly see how she feels. She will know, one day, just how much she needs you. These things just take time." Miko's eyes met Desti's.

Obi's smile returned. "Then it must be true. There isn't much that gets past you."

Miko smiled sweetly. "It is good to have you back, Obi."

Obi left after being dismissed.

Miko turned to her husband. "Now, there is something I would like to do. Will you come with me?"

Desti nodded. "I think I know where you want to go."

"Then we shall leave immediately."

* * *

As Desti and Miko approached Nosuke and Kat's farm house on horseback, they noticed a physician's cart. The physician exited the house just as Miko and Desti dismounted.

Miko grew concerned. Miko knew she could trust Kat to be straight with her, so there was no point in questioning the physician.

The physician rubbed his head with his hand then realized who exactly had rode up to the house. He bowed. "Princess Miko, Prince Desti, I'm glad to see you've come."

"Is she alright?" Miko hoped that Kat wasn't harmed in any way.

He nodded. "Yes, but the days ahead will be difficult. She will need as much support as she can get."

"I assure you, she is in good hands." Miko smiled and allowed the man to get back to his cart.

"I must be going. Good day, Your Highness." He bowed his head in her direction and left.

Desti followed Miko to the door. Miko knocked gently. "Kat! May I come in?"

Nosuke opened the door and stepped aside to allow them to enter. Kat was sitting on the couch with her face in her hands. Nosuke sat in his chair and rested his elbows on his knees, rubbing his hands together.

Miko got a pretty good idea of what was going on. Miko approached Kat sympathetically and got down on her knee, so she could look at her eye level. She placed her hand gently on Kat's shoulder to get her attention. "You're pregnant… aren't you…?" Tears were forming in her eyes as she felt her heart break.

Kat nodded and burst into tears.

Desti's eyes widened and quickly sat on the other side of Kat and wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly hug.

Nosuke stood up and paced over to the mantle of the fireplace. He slammed his fist down hard enough to echo through the room. It caused Kat to jump slightly.

Miko pulled Kat into her embrace too and allowed Kat to cry on her shoulder. "One step at a time…" Her voice was soft and soothing, but it wasn't giving much relief to Kat.

Nosuke took a deep breath and determination filled his eyes. He knelt down in front of his wife. "This is **our** child."

Kat locked eyes with him. "Nosuke...do you really…?"

"Yes. You are my wife. That means any child you bear is mine as well."

Miko and Desti released Kat as she moved into Nosuke's arms. He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"No one has to know. As far as anyone should be concerned, Nosuke is the true father." Miko encouraged.

"Zen should know...and Shirayuki… you're family… I don't want to keep secrets from any of you." Kat's voice trembled.

"I agree, but no one else. This child will be just as much a part of this family as your boys are." Miko assured Kat.

"We will always be here for you if you need us. All you have to do is ask." Desti gave her a sympathetic smile.

"What if… what if… it turns out… like **him**?" Kat was getting sick just thinking about it.

"Then pray that it won't. Even so, we shall treat 'em all the same." Desti insisted compassionately.

"We'll raise the child right, Kat." Nosuke stated. "This is our child." He repeated. It was for himself as much as it was for Kat.

Kat clutched to her husband and bawled into his chest until she passed out. Nosuke stood and put her to bed. When he returned, he gave Miko and Desti his attention. "I appreciate you two being here. Kat needs to know she's not alone in this."

"As Kat always says… She would do it for me." Miko gave him a sad smile.

Nosuke nodded. "That she would…" He took another deep breath.

"I'm sorry…" Miko started to cry.

Desti took her hand comfortingly.

"It's not your fault, Miko." Nosuke comforted.

"Maybe not, but this isn't the first time that Kat has gotten hurt on my account. She has protected me and no one even cares. All they care about is that I wasn't…. It is despicable…" Tears fell freely down her face.

Desti then pulled Miko into his embrace.

Nosuke sat in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face. "You care about what happens to her and I believe that's all Kat cares about or needs."

Miko's eyes widened and she pulled away from the comfort of her husband. "If something happened to me, there would be war… but… Kat… he'll get a slap on the wrist." Her eyes filled with fury. "I want to see him pay dearly. I don't care if they say she is only a commoner!"

Nosuke clenched his fists. "Your father is already working on it."

"Maybe he is… but because she is 'only' a commoner, they won't treat it seriously. My father will play the card of what Prince Kotau tried with me… that is the only way they will listen." She balled her fists.

"Miko…" Nosuke's tension rose. "For my own sanity… please don't speak his name… It's taking everything in me not to sail to Taurialle myself..."

"Please, not ever." Desti affirmed.

Miko gently nodded.

"I'll entrust you with informing Prince Zen. I can't leave Kat in this state."

"Of course." Desti took Miko's hand again, gently. "I regret that we must return. We haven't actually let anyone know we came here."

"Then I won't keep you. I will update you as things progress." Nosuke stated.

"Please don't hesitate."

* * *

A/N: I will be taking over this story, for my friend abandoned it. I wanted to post all of these chapters so the next book will still make a lot of sense. I won't be revisiting this story for a while though, but if that is something you want to be continued, please express your interest.


End file.
